


【我鸣/鸣我】以吻蔽之

by Anbuchiuchiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anbuchiuchiu/pseuds/Anbuchiuchiu
Summary: ＊高中校园paro，之后会有比较黑暗的if线＊幼驯染设定，久别重逢，相爱相杀＊预警：佐助鸣人友情向描写有、互攻描写有＊说明：芙是七尾人柱力，在动画里跟我爱罗有过不少互动
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
犹豫的时候往往好像只是过了几秒钟，回过神来却不小心就过了好久。

枝桠之间落下的零碎光斑稀落了那头红发，无声无息，却仿佛泄漏出那些本就尘封着的秘密，如同细细晕开的琴音。半开的书张在他穿着深色西装裤的腿上，靛色的硬壳闪着金色绣线的光芒，草写的英文书名，所以鸣人也不认得，即便认得，他也不觉得自己知道那是什么样的内容，时光就跟天空中棉絮似的云朵一样轻柔，风一拂过，就倏地邈远，好似再与人间无任何瓜葛。

眼前睡着的男孩子睫毛纤长，承接着那碎金似的阳光，也许是因为左额上有着伤口的关系，他将眉毛都剃除了，却无损于整张脸的美感，青玉般光滑细腻的脸颊上沾了一小片碎叶，即便轻风吹拂也不愿意坠落，鸣人觉得也许就和自己的目光相同。

好不容易再次相遇，沾上了目光，便也不愿意坠落了。

「⋯⋯我爱罗。」

他的声音像是新芽舒展，没有任何杂质掺和，他呼唤的对象呼吸平稳，眼皮也没任何抽动，似是浅眠，仿佛下一秒便会睁开眼睛。但他没有，静止了整个空间的夏天，鸣人在恍惚之间，甚至觉得他们的距离也许从未远离过。

寻求原谅大概不是这个年纪该做的事情，都过了那么久，他大概也忘了吧？邻居家的小孩，他们曾一起细数满天星星、曾追逐不受控制的风筝，也曾在无数个没有家长陪伴的日子里，相拥而眠。

但我爱罗总是那么聪明，总能够精准计算偷溜出去的时机，将烤的恰到好处的棉花糖递给自己，或是仅仅将考试会出的题型教予自己，躲过了无数次可能会有的责罚。

其实是害怕被他忘记吧？

鸣人伸手想将那片不该停滞在我爱罗脸上的叶片摘下，却在半空中略带迟疑的停下，而复向前，明明隔不到数十公分的距离，却像是在星河之间跋涉那样的漫长而踌躇，究竟，不该滞留于此的是那一小块绿叶，还是自己呢？

手腕被抓住了，凉凉的手指圈住了自己的皮肤，却像是纵了火一般，烧到了鸣人的双颊上，其实并没有想过这样让自己心脏骤停的瞬间该如何反应，他就是看见了他，然后就被吸引过来，后果什么的，全然与他的意志无关。  
于是狼狈趁隙而入。  
我爱罗的眼睛没有睁开，却握着鸣人无法反抗的手腕缓缓逼近自己的脸，随着越来愈急促的心跳声，最后弯起的指节与一小片柔软的皮肤相抵，接着，他睁开了双眼，介于土耳其绿和湖水蓝之间的美丽眼睛让鸣人瞬间忘记了呼吸，只能愣愣的任由热意在自己的脸上肆无忌惮的盛放，然后坠入那一片充满异国风情的海洋。

「鸣人，」开口说话的热气扑在鸣人的指节上，让他的心跟着痒了起来，像是刚洗完热水澡的热气，而这样温暖的情绪蔓延到了眼眶，我爱罗盯着他看了几秒，再度开口，「找我有事？」

咯噔。  
令人发颤的凉意取代了刚刚所有的感觉，鸣人发现自己忽然很想逃跑，而这广大的世界里，却没有任何地方供他躲藏。心里有魔鬼的时候，你永远无法逃脱。

见对方不说话，我爱罗便也维持着这个姿势，却是更进一步的，微微的用牙齿咬上了他突起的骨节——

「啊......」  
鸣人迅速的将手抽回，小小的惊呼一声，我爱罗面上未起任何波澜，但鸣人就是下意识的感觉到他心情不好，也许是对于自己这个一声不响就消失的家伙感到失望吧？自己贸然出现，还没有打任何招呼，就妄图靠近他的行为，完全可以让对方有充分的理由感到不开心吧？

甚至是觉得恶心。  
想到这，他所有如潮的话语都挤在喉头，搁浅在自己的焦躁之中。

「如果没什么事的话，你以后，别再靠近我了。」  
我爱罗阖起书本就要站起来，鸣人像生了根似的动弹不得，只能看着我爱罗的身影就这样逐渐远去。

他似乎早就已经知道自己也念这个高中了。  
鸣人收敛了眼神，顺势抹去了眼角的眼泪，这样的重逢，并不是他所期望的。  
不可以，绝对不可以！

他们的班级在不同楼层，在这几天对我爱罗的调查行动展开之后，他有了以下收获：

一、我爱罗被分到成绩最好的那个班，跟混帐佐助是一起的，但他们似乎并不熟  
二、体育课的时候，不知道为何我爱罗总是会消失不见  
三、似乎跟叫做芙的女生关系不错，可能是他的女朋友  
四、似乎蛮常翘课去顶楼的

漩涡．侦探．鸣人决定先从第四点的屋顶下手，他躲在厕所，偷偷观察着我爱罗什么时候从教室走出来，这节是物理课，而我爱罗通常不会乖乖待在教室内，等待的时间最为难熬，而随着时间一分一秒的过去，终于，那个鸣人殷殷期盼的身影终于出现在走廊上，接着便如同往常的踏上通往屋顶的阶梯。

——宾果！

鸣人不自觉的开始紧张起来，我爱罗消失在楼梯口后约十分钟，他才偷偷摸摸的跟了上去，一摸上那生着红色铁锈的门把时，一只手冷不防从旁出现，当他意识到发生了什么事时，自己已经被围在那人和铁门之间了，甚至没有什么转圜余地——我爱罗用身体将他压向门板，鸣人僵直了身体，没想到两度遇上我爱罗的时刻，他都如此动弹不得，对方的体温直直的烧向他的背脊，似有落山的热风扫过，他感到内心一片狼藉。

「......你还是跟以前一样，学不乖。」我爱罗的声音冰冷而不带情绪，哀莫大于心死，其实要是他对这样的行为有一丝丝的愤怒就好了，那代表自己在他心里还有一番位置，但事与愿违，鸣人一边努力的试图深呼吸以驱赶这些蔓上胸口的窒息，一边控制着微微发抖的身体。

他再次无法出声。

他们身高相仿，我爱罗刚好将下巴靠在他肩上，嘴唇若有似无的擦过他的耳廓，声音近得像是住在他脑海里：「你在跟踪我。」他用的是肯定句，鸣人全身的汗毛都不禁竖了起来，他像是被盯上的猎物，而那位猎食者似乎并不打算取他性命，反而是饶富兴趣的与他周旋，「我上次警告过你了，还是，你有事找我？」

有......有事？

他想起上次我爱罗似乎也是这样说的，他并非叫他远离自己，而是说没事的话别靠近他，代表说，有事就可以啰？

他像是在黑暗的迷宫中突然看见光点的旅者，奋不顾身的就想朝着那出口似的方向冲过去。

「有、有的......」连他自己都觉得这样的借口很蹩脚，却只能这样硬着头皮说出。  
「哦？」对方似乎接受了这个回答，逼人的气息却并未减退半分，反而还将身体更加紧贴上来，从上次到这次的距离急遽缩减，不适应的人却只有鸣人一个。

好近......  
「就是、那个、我......」鸣人的眼睛胡乱转动着，努力的想从一片空白的脑袋里挖掘出什么合理的内容，就这样支支吾吾的过了几分钟。我爱罗的耐心一下子就用完，一只手将鸣人的脸硬是掰了过来，就这样咬了上去。

这家伙上次也咬我——

这是猝不及防被亲的时候，闪进鸣人脑海中的第一个念头，迟钝如他，也知道被一个男生咬自己的嘴唇不是一件很寻常的事情，却意外的没有任何反感，我爱罗发觉他只有惊讶地瞪大眼睛却没有反抗，便得寸进尺的入侵对方柔嫩的口腔，开始吮吻着。

「唔......」鸣人后知后觉的发出惊呼，但碍于双手被我爱罗连着躯体压在门上，且若是他太过激烈的反抗，说不定就会真的失去和我爱罗接触的机会，现在他似乎只剩一个选择——既然说有事才能交流，接吻已经算是超有事的吧？

等到我爱罗终于放开了他的双唇时，两人都气喘吁吁的在极近的距离下瞪着彼此，喘息声在偌大的空间暧昧的回荡着，想必听见这样的声音后，识相的人皆会纷纷走避，偏偏就是有神经大条的家伙，又或是说，根本不在乎这些隐喻的家伙。

「你们，在干嘛？」  
鸣人的国中同学宇智波佐助正双手插在口袋里，站在下方一些的台阶上，一双如墨的眼睛有些诧异的看着两人，一个是他不熟的同班同学，一个是他很熟的死对头，现在的状况好像有点复杂......事实上他也没义务去插手，本来就只是想到屋顶透透气而已，好死不死却撞上这么尴尬的画面。

但他却还是控制不住的问了个蠢问题，明明只要转身就走不就行了吗？

没想到我爱罗见到他来之后，悻悻然的放开了怀里的人，转身就要离开，经过佐助旁边时看了他一眼，一抹意味不明的笑掠过他的嘴角，径自下了楼去。

下课钟便是在此时打响的。  
鸣人瞬间腿软的坐了下去，似也不觉得疼痛，便突然有些控制不住情绪的轻喘起来，眼角的泪水渗了出来，眼眶却仅仅是微微红了一圈，像是有块石头压在胸前，却再也无法轻易的将之移开。

佐助顿了几秒后，上前蹲下，拍了拍他的肩膀，「喂，吊车尾的，你没事吧？」  
鸣人有点讶异佐助竟然会关心自己，却有些无法言语，到很久很久以后他才知道，之所以会有这么强烈的反应，都是源于对那样的情感起源无法收容的缘故，曾几何时，「我爱罗」这样的存在，像是消融的冰河，在他心里泛滥成灾。

自重逢起，他就已经无从选择。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
之后几天都没再见到我爱罗，倒不如说，鸣人开始不自觉得想要闪躲，说也奇怪，明明开学至今才过一个多月，而之前他根本就没发现我爱罗的存在，怎会在自己不想见到对方的时候反而处处扎眼，到了像是故意的程度？

对此，自那天起便会有意无意询问自己状况的佐助坦言道：「那个家伙在班上只和他国中同学讲话，其实大家都跟他不熟。」  
「啊啊，是这样啊......」鸣人咬着福利社限量的炒面面包，含糊不清的回应着，佐助忍着心中想发火的冲动，耐着性子继续提供讯息：「那个女生，似乎也喜欢他。」

也？  
也什么也？

见鸣人狐疑的看着自己，佐助有些尴尬的咳了两声，「就是......那个嘛，你们不是在做那种事吗？难道不是因为喜欢？」  
对于做出这种结论的朋友，鸣人简直想扒开他的脑袋来看一看到底都装了些什么，才一个暑假不见，竟然连佐助都......  
「你该不会跟小樱......」鸣人吞了口口水，艰难地问着，小樱和他们上了不同高中，在毕业前，鸣人曾经半开玩笑的跟小樱告了白，却意外得到了『我已经跟佐助君约好去花火大会了』的宣言。看起来似乎是失恋了，却又没想像中的难受，大概是因为两人都是继和我爱罗分开之后，自己最信任的朋友了。

但即使如此，那样的空洞似乎也不曾被填满，反而还愈涨愈烈，虫洞似的在梦里蚕食他的心智，只要剩下自己一人时，我爱罗的形音身影便会从心底冒上来，如影随形。  
其实分开并非是他所愿意，只是因为父母皆在外地工作，不得以只好将他送往居住在另一个城市的亲戚家。好几次，他都要脱口而出，却总在我爱罗的目光中胆怯的将声音收回，唯独，在那双眼里看见失望的情绪是他不能接受的，于是那天即使父母在家，他也刻意的跑到我爱罗家里陪伴他，夜深了，两个国小毕业的孩子一边打闹着一边躺到床上，鸣人十分佩服自己的演技，因为要分别，心脏痛得像被人绞紧似的，但看着我爱罗，他还是笑了出来。

「鸣人，过了这个暑假，我们就要升上国中了。」我爱罗一手环着鸣人的腰，声音听起来雀跃无比，今天他的父母一样轮值着夜班，若是没有鸣人，小孩子大概很难熬过这样的漫长的夜晚吧？

谎言是最甜蜜的毒药，它渗透人心，杀人于无形，毁其心志，断其筋骨，而无药医。  
「是啊，」鸣人听着自己的声音，言不由衷，「要是能一直在一起就好了。」  
「你在说什么？」我爱罗十分奇怪的问着，却也没有发觉丝毫怪异，「这不是当然的吗？」  
鸣人没有再说话，只是侧身将脸埋进我爱罗的颈窝，撒娇似的说：「好困喔，晚安，我爱罗。」对方揉了揉他的头发，温柔的回应：「晚安，鸣人。」

隔天早上，我爱罗醒过来时，还以为枕上一片水渍是鸣人的口水，心里好笑的想着今天刚好妈妈回家，可以换一件干净的枕套了。  
特地换的枕套，鸣人却再也没躺过了。

「喂？喂！你有没有在听我说话啊！」佐助用力的揍了鸣人一拳，他才终于回过神来，回忆总是来得猝不及防，就和我爱罗突然的亲吻一样，让他情绪降到谷底，对了，他还没问我爱罗左额上的伤口......

「佐助，他为什么头上有个伤口？」他抱着姑且一试的心态问着，佐助翻了个白眼喃喃念着：「这家伙果然没在听我说话。」却还是回答了问题：「虽然我不太确定，但我听到芙对着我爱罗问了刺青的事。」「刺青？刺青会有伤口吗？」「当然会啊，笨蛋！那可是用针笔刺入皮肤的彩绘啊！」

「那......会很痛吗？」  
「肯定的吧？」

鸣人忽地又沉默了，佐助有些不知道这一惊一乍的对话还能怎么进行下去，午休结束的钟声又快要响起了，便撑着膝盖起身：「我先回去了，你... ...别想不开啊。」对方依旧陷入自己的世界里，他只得抓起自己的外套，转身关上了屋顶的铁门。

所以当有人在鸣人身边坐下时，他才猛然惊觉好像还没回话，连忙说：「不是的佐助，你可能误会了——」

「误会什么？」他最不想听见的声音冷淡的飘了过来，他惊恐的转头，果不其然又是我爱罗，只是这次对方离他稍远了一些，双手抱胸，前额上还蒙了一层阴影。  
「呃、怎么会......」失语症频繁的在我爱罗出现的时候发作，他见对方没什么攻击性的模样后，赶紧平复了心情，解释着：「我以为你是佐助，抱歉。」

他没想到，这句话反而让我爱罗脸上的表情更加凌厉，「你很失望？」语气里的风霜直劈向鸣人门面，刺痛感横生，鸣人的表情也变了，有些难受的说：「没、没有......」

总不能说直说就是在讨论你吧？

不知道我爱罗出现的意图，现在突然降临的沉默令人相当难受，这也是鸣人第一次后悔自己翘了课，他记得他们班这节不是物理课啊！

「你......找我有事？」他笨拙的询问着，将这句话抛回我爱罗那边，对方显然没料到他会这样问，但也不打算回答。

「——你。」被风带走的音节飞向远方，鸣人没听清楚他的回应，不怕死的凑了过去，却被我爱罗突然变换姿势的手臂给勾了过去，带着阴暗情绪的吻又落了下来，啃咬似的弄痛了鸣人，但他一样没有挣扎，在看到我爱罗出现去没有立刻逃跑的当下，他就已经做好了会有这种发展的准备了。这次的吻只三五秒就结束了，而正当鸣人还在恍惚时，我爱罗又再说了一次刚刚被消音的话语。

「我讨厌你，」鸣人像是被利刃挥砍一般，避无可避的硬生生接下了这一击，血流如注，却来不及感觉疼，「下次再让我逮到你，就不只是这样就完事了，漩涡鸣人。」

我消失之后，你日子过得更加舒心了吗？  
之后出现的朋友，填补了你心里的空洞了吗？  
你可以对我说出这么残忍的话，是不是代表，对你而言，我并没有那么重要？

问题接着一个的来，泪如泉涌而下，我爱罗看见他瞬间就泪流满面时也曾闪过了一丝晦暗不明的情绪，但下一秒，他却转身就走，留下金发少年一人独自留在天台上。

天空的浮云是多么自由。  
再高，都不会有坠落的危险啊。

鸣人也不知道为什么在期中考试结束的隔天，会请佐助将我爱罗带到五楼最偏远的厕所，关于内心的想法总是十分飘忽不定，即使我爱罗已经警过过他三次了，他却玩火自焚，一再地想走到他面前。

「喂......应该不会是情杀......」佐助迟疑的问着，这个任务对他而言十分棘手，却因为从未看过鸣人那样的表情而只好半推半就的答应。  
「我跟他不是那样的关系，白痴。」鸣人闷声说着，眼睛却始终不愿意看向佐助，「反正，你带他过来之后，就可以走了。」最后，他勉强的挤出了个笑容。

当我爱罗现身时，佐助看到鸣人似乎有些困窘的别过头去，说着：「佐助，谢啦，再见。」

再见。  
这难道只是单纯的道别吗？

他今天放学和小樱约好了，不去赴约不行，但见到鸣人和我爱罗这样，他有些不放心，却又不想被卷入。  
「好的，那我走了。」他转头看着我爱罗，微微的点了头，「鸣人就拜托你了，我爱罗君。」

红发少年表情淡漠，过了几秒后也微微的点了点头。

又再度剩下两人。  
鸣人一直低垂着头，我爱罗也没有动作，背部斜倚着贴着磁砖的墙面，斜阳将空气中的尘埃照得格外明显，也让鸣人的金发更像是镀上了黄金一般，熠熠生辉，我爱罗瞥了一眼后旋即收回视线，漫不经心的开口：「什么事？」

来了。

鸣人抬起脸，水光四溢的眼眸十分美丽，去透着难以言说的毅然，我爱罗还未反应过来，便先感受到右边脸颊上火辣辣的疼——鸣人向他挥了一拳，似要将他揍倒在地的力道，我爱罗眼睛闪过狠厉，踢出一只脚狠狠的踹向对方，重击了鸣人的腰侧，「嘶——」他痛呼出声，却不屈不挠的又朝着我爱罗的左脸又挥了一拳，这次却被对方单手拦下，他便曲起膝盖刺向对方腹部，直到对方踉跄的退了开来。

「......你搞什么！」青绿的眼眸充满了愤怒，他低声咆哮如蓄势待发的兽，但鸣人也不遑多让，他捂着腰，一只眼睛半眯起，「没什么，就只是想好好教训你。」

闻言，我爱罗倏地如豹般的直冲到他面前，嘴角的血丝让他看起来更加可怖，鸣人压低身体想防御，却还是被对方的右勾拳给猛然打中，牙齿似乎还断了，混着血沫和主人一起坠落地面。  
我爱罗欺身而上，跨坐在他身上，对着他的脸和身体就是一顿打，拳拳到肉，鸣人感觉自己像被卷入了汹涌的海流，疼痛枪林弹雨般落下，脑袋也嗡嗡作响着，只是随着时间，我爱罗揍他的力气也跟着减弱，但最后，似乎只剩下一片温热和湿濡敷在他的双颊上。

好温暖啊......  
鸣人有些神智不清的睁开了眼睛，发现我爱罗俊挺的脸近在眼前，让他看得心跳为之一滞，他许久没看过他这样的表情，就连重逢至今，他都难以想像对方竟然会有此反应。

时而狂暴，时而冷漠，将炽热火山和冷冽冰原汇聚于一身的少年，此刻，竟泪流满面地看着自己。

「我爱罗......」鸣人撑着最后的意识，轻轻叫着他的名字。

别哭啊......

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
我爱罗被罚关禁闭，为期一周。  
在家养伤的鸣人是从佐助发来的讯息得知的，他恹恹的将手机屏幕关上，倒回床上，今天是周四，照顾他的亲戚出门工作了，自己这样满身是伤的其实做什么都很不方便，所以听见门铃响起时，他还以为是亲戚中午特别从公司赶回来要给他午餐。

然而，一打开门，却是那个也带着满脸伤的红发少年，手上还提着两碗食物。

是我爱罗。他没有看着自己，仅是稍微提高的手上的袋子，「......吃吗？」他这么问着。

鸣人愣神着忘记了要回答，只是侧过身，让出了位子让他能进来，关上门后，鸣人向后看见我爱罗不自在的伫立于玄关，似乎对于下一步该怎么做没有把握。

鸣人笑了出来，「好歹先脫鞋吧，资优生。」也不知道是哪来的胆量，他放行了这个一再侵略自己身体界线的家伙到安全范围内，现在又开始调侃对方，丝毫没有任何记取教训的样子。

可能我也累了，鸣人这么想着。  
他从鞋柜里拿出拖鞋，红褐色的拖鞋像是干掉的血液，灯光昏暗的室内里却更像是黑色，我爱罗看了一眼拖鞋，又看了一眼鸣人，才慢吞吞的趿上。

「这是我亲戚家。」鸣人说着，领着我爱罗往客厅走去。这样的场景仿佛中了时光胶囊的魔法，怀念同洒落在木质地板上的阳光一同明明灭灭，他为这样的念头欣喜，却也为此神伤，我爱罗的存在如他所愿的靠近，他们之间却隔着望之生畏的深渊。

也许回不去了，以前的时光终究永远的死在回忆里，他们剩下的除了沉默，还是沉默。

我知道。我爱罗这么说着。

鸣人以为自己听错了，没想到对方又再重复了一次，甚至又说了更多。

「包括你后来上的国中，你家的住址，还有与谁交好，喜欢的女孩子，我都知道。」

「包括你似乎不再需要我，这件事情。」

不是的，你搞错了，我爱罗。

他们站在皮质的沙发前，我爱罗边说边将手上的午餐置于玻璃矮桌上，弯腰的时候似乎有些疼痛的捂住腹部。下个瞬间，鸣人用力将他推倒在沙发上头，这次终于轮到他来让他手足无措，他看见那双绿瞳中显而易见的闪过吃惊，看着自己跨坐上来，避开了腹部，紧贴着他的胯骨，似有什么令人抽气的部位相抵，但比起那些，接下来鸣人的举动才更叫人出乎意料。

他俯下身，避免接触到我爱罗的伤处，贴上他颈窝处的肌肤低语着：「我从前就是靠在这里睡觉的，记得吗？」

你这个彻底的大白痴。

「啊⋯⋯」我爱罗轻声呻吟着，鸣人知道这是他的痒处，开始攻城掠地似的进攻着，他以双唇为盾，言语为剑，这些年谁又好过了？为什么我爱罗这样子质问自己？好像他做了擅自离开的错误决定，心里就一定毫无缺损一样。

「你才在跟踪我吧？我爱罗。」鸣人咬着他的耳尖，将那一小块皮肤弄得发红发肿，「知道了一切后，先觉得不需要的人难道不是你吗？」  
「⋯⋯你笑得很开心。」他在呻吟的喘息间反击着，伸手想制止鸣人的动作，却在碰到对方脸上的纱布时有了迟疑，鸣人借机将他的两只手束起，置于头顶，蓝色的眼睛波涛汹涌，仿若豢养了着慑人的暴风雨，要将底下的人整个吞噬。早在看见在树下睡着的我爱罗后他便知晓，除了想靠近对方之外，心里某处早已经被黝黑如漆的情感啃食的什么也不剩。

这并非我爱罗的错，因为是自己不告而别。  
但当自己一切都安顿好了之后，却为什么在打电话到我爱罗家时，对方听见了自己的声音后，仅是回应了一句：「查无此人」？

他们的身体隔了几十公里的距离。  
却没想到心随身移，曾经的千丝万缕都化为尘烟。

然后现在，鸣人将满腹委屈、愤恨、不甘都尽数喂到我爱罗口中，他发狠似的吸咬着他的舌根，毫无章法、听从本能的接吻从来都没有欢愉，只有窒息似的痛苦，他知道我爱罗正小幅度的挣扎着，但那也无损于现在他将这人投与他的伤害和恨意一并加倍奉还，过去的一个月他有多小心翼翼，现在的他就将有多蛮横无理。

另一只手摸进了我爱罗的上衣下摆，紧绷的腹肌上是滑腻的肌肤，从很久以前开始他就觉得他像是一尊艺术品，虽无狎玩之念，却也曾半开玩笑碰触彼此的身体，在那个没有欲念的年纪，一切都是无伤大雅。

到了青春期，这一切却都是罪无可赦。

「唔⋯⋯唔唔唔⋯⋯！」我爱罗被封住了声音，连表达意见都没办法，鸣人掀开了他外衣，冰冷的空气让所到之处都蒙上一层疙瘩，他倏地剧烈颤抖了一瞬，接着，在鸣人的手掌揉上他的胸前，奋力的弹了起来，立即反客为主。

「哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯想不到你会⋯⋯」我爱罗大口呼吸着，脸上的布胶有些松脱，左额上的亦然，鸣人的双手被曲起反压在自己身下，我爱罗撑在他肩膀上，让他完全动弹不得，这到底第几次了，他们气势此起彼落着，以前会相互退让的朋友，如今已是剑拔弩张。

我爱罗将额上的纱布扯下，一个血红色的「爱」字赫然出现，像是自头顶流淌下的鲜血，鸣人看得到抽一口气，那个刺青比他想像中的更大、更骇人——

——更痛。

「刺青......」眼眶忽然就涌现了泪水，昨天那样发狠的打架，也不曾流过半滴泪。身体上的痛楚终随着时间复原，然而心理上的伤痕却随着时间发脓发臭，终至万劫不复的地步，严重的感染尚有治愈的机会，然而死去的心灵却没有生还的可能。

他将爱刺在了前额，那他心里的呢？  
心里还有「爱」吗？

心痛毫无预兆，却夺人心神，鸣人抽抽搭搭的痛哭起来，我爱罗还是维持着狭制他的动作，却已然稍微放松了力道。

这辈子，没看过漩涡鸣人哭过几次。  
这却是最严重的一次。

「......哭。」他的声音嘶哑至极，「别哭啊......」他有些慌，慌不择路的用手背轻轻的抹去那些涌泉似的眼泪，卻越是拭去越是汹涌，他本不想多做解释，也不想再对鸣人说出半点真心的话语，但此刻，久违的撕心裂肺将他的脑袋给搅的昏花，身为资优生也难解的课题，且即使作答，也可能越写越错。

复杂的感情似乎没有正确答案，且永远也不。

「刺青，已经不会痛了。」他将额头靠着哭泣的鸣人，感受对方剧烈的抽泣和喘息，黏热的湿气和呼出的二氧化碳在他们极近的面容间晕出一块带点黑边的深蓝，似乎只要一闭上眼，就会被强制潜入无人探知过的深海，要想活命，只能紧紧拥抱对方，只能拼着命，掏出真心。

「......看见你哭，才让我的心，又痛了起来。」  
轻如私语的声音湮没在抽气声中，言语远远无法传达感受的千分之一、万分之一，反覆裂伤后愈合的痛楚要如何传达？

除非能在对方身上刻下一样的伤疤。

失去语言之后，还有眼泪和血沫以供交流，鸣人的眼睛布满了血丝，过于高温的泪水滚烫着他脆弱又美丽的蓝色虹膜，我爱罗望着那样的眼睛里自己的倒影，如同置于那暗红的海域之中，他就是将溺毙于此、染血的鱼族，要想逃离，却无所遁形。

一直以来，鸣人在哪里，他的心就追到哪里。  
就连这间高中都是他放弃了更好的志愿所做的选择，然而，他本来一开始并不打算接近鸣人的，而命运也就如此恰巧的让他俩在一开始总是遇不上对方——跟我爱罗看见他就想逃跑也有点关系，所以他翘课成习惯，规避了所有体育课，减少暴露的风险，他一方面希望鸣人发现自己，一方面却又暗自希望他们永远都这样擦身而过，继续各自早已毫无瓜葛的生活。

但他能够强迫自己所有刻意的行为，却无法完全掌控自己最为真实的心念。

鸣人见到他睡着的那天，他其实是故意装睡的，他想着这么明显，鸣人总该看见了吧？果然，对方终于一脸不敢置信的靠近，十分犹豫地在一旁蹲了下来，而直到那一刻，直到他睁开眼睛，鸣人那张愈发成熟的面容在他的视网膜上成像的过于清晰，清晰到他头痛欲裂——他是该说先说「好久不见」还是该装做视而不见？

回忆可以是隽永，但更多时候他宁愿当他是过季的花期，盛开过，却不再美丽。所有的、所有的画面都像是渗了毒似的边框泛起焦黑，那些满怀期待的重逢都在霎那间变了调，他咬上鸣人的指节，并非只是带着逗弄，而是带着扭曲的占有欲，只要对方在靠近一点，他似乎就会无法控制的将对拆吃入腹。

所以他叫他不要在靠近自己了。  
因为我并不想伤害你，鸣人。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
他翻箱倒柜的找到了一包热可可，洗了个干净的瓷杯，将带着浓浓可可苦香的咖啡色粉末倒入杯中，按下了电热水壶的锁定键和给水键后，冒着蒸腾热气的水柱融化了可可粉，香甜的气味将苦味驱离，让人一闻即醉，疗愈身心。  
我爱罗打开冰箱，拿出了牛奶，还特别检查了保存期限。小时候空荡荡的房子里只有他俩时，鸣人家的牛奶常常放到过期。果然有人操持家务还是有差，他将可可和牛奶以七比三的比例混合，既不失浓郁，温度又恰到好处。

他将瓷杯递给鸣人，后者此刻正抱着膝盖蜷缩在沙发上，头低低的，一言不发，却在闻到袭来的香气时还是做出反应，接过那杯温暖的咖啡色液体。他小口小口的啜饮着，我爱罗泽开始张罗起买来的午餐，只是普通的咖喱饭而已，凉掉之后还能够保持一定程度风味的类型。

「......没有买拉面，怕面会泡得太烂。」我爱罗突然解释起来，鸣人微微的点了点头，接过了对方传过来的竹筷和塑胶汤匙，他的喉咙又干又痛，刚刚喝了热可可后有好了一些。我爱罗泡得口味和从前相同，在跟别人打架后鼻青脸肿的午后，在又等不到父母回来的晚上，这样冒着热气的饮品总会伴随着安慰的话语出现。

谁依赖谁、谁需要谁，其实答案都很明显。  
没有人觉得是负担，但他们却都误会了这么重要的事情。

我爱罗吞了一口饭，将塑胶汤匙咬到有些变形后，才慢吞吞的将之抽离，他不用去看鸣人的表情就知道他依旧十分低落，握着汤匙的右手只是不断搅动着咖喱酱和饭，却不见他舀起半口。

「你不吃？」  
「......吃。」  
「要我喂你吃？」  
「......」  
我爱罗放下自己的餐具，伸手就要去拿鸣人的汤匙。  
「......我吃。」  
他闷闷的说，躲开了对方的手，终于开始心不甘情不愿的吃起午餐。

没想到过了三年，现在是两人唯一能够平心静气的时刻，明明是做过了上百次的事情，却在此刻是如此陌生又熟悉，而这样的感觉往往最叫人痛心，就像你知道你们可以是这样的关系，但事实上，一切却都变了。

「我看见你跟宇智波佐助很要好，所以我以为你忘了我。」我爱罗忽道，眼角余光瞥见鸣人进食的动作跟着慢了下来，「那天是他陪你回来的，对吧？还有那个粉红色头发的春野樱，你喜欢的女孩。」

鸣人凝神回想着，搬家后一个月，他就和住在附近的国中同学佐助和樱变得要好，安顿好后的那通电话始终令他感到惴惴不安，他寻思着要找个日子当面找我爱罗讲清楚才行。在那个他即将独自远行的早晨，正巧被出门慢跑的佐助和想跟着他一起跑以培养感情的樱，就这样变成了三个中学生的微旅行。  
但是他却扑空了，我爱罗家没人，平时藏着钥匙的地方也空落落的，连带着雀跃又紧张的心跟着被倒空，那些期待和诸多道歉的话语被摔得支离破碎，他也只是个孩子，还不太能适应世俗的「别离」。

无法好好的道别大概是那个年纪最为遗憾的事情。  
后来这样的遗憾变得连他自己都无法控制，只能深深的压抑到心底深处，夜深人静的时候习惯性的空出半边枕头，然后再愣愣的看着那片无人的空缺。

「......我其实没有那么喜欢小樱，你误会了。」他不知道为什么只针对这点作出了回应，我爱罗嗯了一声，似乎并不是很在乎这个部分。

「反正，也不关我的事了，不是吗？」他说着，话语中带着自嘲，「其实就是缘尽了，也没什么好怪罪的。」

「但是鸣人，我不知道你是怎么想的，但就现在的我而言，还不觉得我们能够当朋友，至少，我现在看见你，会有很不好的想法涌现。」

「可能经过这么多年，我心里多少还是会有些恨你。」

「但那些都不重要了，重要的是现在的生活，没有我也没有你，井水不犯河水，殊途而走，背向而行。」

我爱罗转过头面对着他，鸣人饭盒里的咖喱还剩下大半，却吃不下似的转而继续喝起了热可可。我爱罗一直不懂这种甜腻的东西到底有什么好喝，他性不喜甜食，会泡这个完全都是因为鸣人，就像他从前也不懂何为心痛绝望，直到那个鸣人不告而别的早晨，遍寻不着的孩子抱头痛哭着，再也没有阳光照进这间阴暗的屋子，再也没有那个充满朝气的声音大叫着：『我爱罗！我们来玩吧！ 』

一开始就没有的，是宿命。  
拥有过却失去的，是劫难。

而现在他已经接受了这样的结局，他可禁不起再一次。  
鸣人的上眼皮浮肿着，局部泛红，像是画上了橘红色的眼影一般，颓废中带着些许妖冶，他的侧影逆着光，日蚀似的光晕把他的轮廓淡化柔焦，让他的存在越变越小、越变越淡，似乎继续下去便会消失似的。

「我爱罗，你怎么变得这么爱自说自话？」但他的声音却异常的清澈，像夏天潺潺的小溪，「为什么你会觉得我们现在不能当朋友？为什么会有不好的想法？为什么恨我却还是在意我？」杯子空了，他将之放回桌上，独属于高硬度物质相撞的铿锵声响回荡着，「难道，你不想知道原因吗？」

有什么事情正被有心人士在心中酝酿着，金发少年眼睛中的蓝色暴风雨已然远去，现在是一片静谧的深色水域，正悄悄的将我爱罗包围着、淹没着，这次，却没了想逃的感觉。

他不自觉得在鸣人越靠越近的距离里缓缓的闭上眼睛，这是个没有人感到猝不及防的吻，带着可可粉的甜腻和苦香，揉和在柔软的触感之中，他回应着对方探询的侵扰，任由自己不喜欢的甜味从舌尖蔓延至舌根，又苦又甜，带了点余韵的酸涩，如同他每次看见鸣人，五味杂陈，悲喜难当。  
他抚上鸣人的后脑勺，软刺的发搔痒着他的手心，鸣人随着他的动作将双臂环过他的肩颈，似是久别重逢的恋人，难分，难舍。

将那些未竟之语，一吻以蔽之。

鸣人闭上双眼，之前他们接过三次吻，第一次最激烈、充满蛮横的侵略；第二次很短暂，却同样带着浓浓的警告意味；第三次，是他将对我爱罗满腹的怨怼都发泄出来的结果，然而却两败俱伤；第四次，也就是这一次，没有目的也没有特别强烈的情绪，就只是在这样彼此难以靠近的当口，用了也许能够消弭隔阂的方式。  
无关乎任何能被言语定义的情感，不是对小樱暧昧朦胧的好感，也不是像跟佐助那样有难同当的兄弟情，嘎然而止的时光让一切都变了调，这样想独占对方的扭曲感觉绝不可能是爱情，如此无以名状。

可可脂的香气萦绕在彼此的口腔里，温柔的韵味带着缠绵的柔香，除了小心翼翼的呼吸声音，剩下秒针滴滴答答的前行，时间似乎过了很久，我爱罗稍微放松了力道，鸣人也在同一时间放开了环绕对方的手臂。不知道是谁先开始脸红，另一人看见后也跟着后知后觉的感到害羞，然后，他们一起笑了起来。

扎在心口的玻璃碎片还没完全被剔除，却似乎已经没有那么锥心刺骨。

也許总有一天，会在彼此的眼中，看见当初那个天真烂漫的自己吧？

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
鸣人周一就去了学校，身上的伤还没好全，一样是东一块西一块的包着纱布，看起来惨不忍睹。班上叫做日向雏田的女孩子怯生生的递给他一个便当盒，「漩涡君......这个便当是给你的......」正好鸣人没带午餐，就大方地接受了。他拿出手机拍了一张照片，传给我爱罗，有些炫耀意味的附了行字：有女孩子给我做便当了！

午餐时间就在同学们的抱怨和笑语中结束，鸣人见我爱罗迟迟未回讯息，不禁有些烦躁，趴下后没几秒又打开了手机屏幕，除了充当锁屏的拉面照片之外，只有显示着十三点零五分的阿拉伯数字。昨天说好要重新练习做朋友的，怎么才刚传了讯息就没了？

鸣人也是在回家路上才发现资优生有时候看起来既高冷又聪明，实际上却也有十分笨拙的时候。

「我不会做便当。」我爱罗靠在鸣人家巷口的转角处，简单的踢恤和卡其裤将他的身形衬得纤瘦修长，经过的女孩纷纷回头看了他后害羞的窃笑着，但当事人似乎毫无所觉，一见到鸣人劈头就是这句话。

鸣人吞了口口水，莫名的燥热浮现，他走过去傻笑着，「果然人帅穿什么都好看啊？」我爱罗恍若未闻，径自牵起他的手，朝着另一个方向走去，鸣人急忙道：「要去哪里啊？」「去吃拉面。」我爱罗理所当然地回答。

原来是中午的便当惹得祸吗？  
鸣人偷偷的笑了起来，烦躁感一轰而散，被拉住的手逐渐发烫着，终至有些麻痹的程度，我爱罗喃喃念着：「我记得这一带也有一乐的分店......」  
夕阳将他们的影子拉的很长很长，鸣人觉得要是和我爱罗相处的时间也有这么长就好了，直到足以弥补那段空白的一千多个日子。

因为打架被关禁闭的资优生重新来上学的那天，在校门口就引起了不小动静，当然迟到的鸣人不会知道，一如既往的赶在第一节上课钟响才滑垒式的溜进教室。  
午休的时候，佐助神色异常的来教室找他，鸣人感到诧异，拿着小青蛙钱包一蹦一跳的的奔出门外，一把勾上了佐助的脖子，下一秒想到说不定我爱罗会看到，便又有些慌张的抽回手臂，心虚的看向一旁，「没朋友的佐助同学是要去福利社吗？」  
「笨蛋，你什么都不知道吗？」佐助没好气的说，却真的将鸣人拉向福利社的方向，「我爱罗那家伙今天可是吓坏了大家！」「欸欸？为什么啊？」「我思来想去，绝对是因为你这家伙！」  
闻言，鸣人大惊失色，愣神了一会儿才说：「难道，他跟那个绿头发的女生分手了？」  
「你到底是想到哪......话说原来他们在交往？」  
「呃、这我也不清楚啦......」  
「没有在交往。」第三个声音陡然出现在鸣人身侧，吓得他差点抱住了佐助，后者则是感受到生命威胁似的拼命后退，这才免于更大的麻烦。  
「我、我爱罗？吓死我了的说......」鸣人拍拍胸口顺了顺呼吸，然而他却像是被什么给震惊似的，突然僵在了原地，瞪大眼睛，结结巴巴的指着对方的脸道：「你......你的刺青不用遮住没关系了吗？」  
「恩，没关系了。」我爱罗见怪不怪的晃了晃浏海，那个鲜红的「爱」字如同镶在他额上的彼岸花，妖冶异常，鸣人看走了神，下一秒，他竟伸出手去触碰那个刺青。

佐助看得差点窒息，但见到我爱罗没有闪躲，他似乎也不需要太过担心朋友的人身安全......不对，他上次这样想的时候，这两人可是打架打到全校皆知呢！

但我爱罗神色平静，就任由鸣人顺着汉字的笔画游走，用指尖临摹，其实入针的细小结痂都已经无法追朔了，剩下肌肤平滑的纹理。  
「什么时候刺的？」他出神的问着。  
「在和你分别一年之后。」我爱罗答道，冷峻的面容此刻却微妙的有些变化。

佐助终于忍不住出声提醒再不去福利社就要买不到午餐了，这才打断了两人无法容入第三人的世界。

就这样，大家似乎也渐渐习惯了头上带着显眼刺青的我爱罗，而鸣人和我爱罗在学校讲话的次数越来越多，到了学期结束前，大家对于资优班的宇智波佐助和我爱罗，都和普通班的漩涡鸣人那么要好感到诧异，尤其是红发和金发的两人，关系更是好到总会一同回家，但也有可能是佐助还有个校外女友的关系就是了。

他们终于再次成为了朋友，虽然我爱罗不时还是会露出困扰的表情，但似乎已经颇能接受现在的状态。原先就深厚的情谊在彼此坦诚之后更是让两人之间逐渐回到从前，不同的是，他们都对彼此身边的异性开始有些介意，却都没有开口说破过，而打破平衡的导火线便是暑假的花火大会。

放学后，我爱罗到鸣人家已经成为习惯，在只有两人的客厅里看书或是教鸣人做作业，也因此，后半学期鸣人的成绩却有起色，让远在国外的父母感到十分欣慰。

这天，鸣人却突然在我爱罗认真的替他誊写化学公式的笔记时，提起了这个话题。

「我爱罗，班上的雏田找我去花火大会呢。」  
鸣人敲着原子笔，咚咚咚的节奏有些漫不经心，我爱罗抄写的动作停滞了一瞬，回应着：「这样啊，那很好啊。」他顿了一下后，起身说自己要去一下洗手间。

鸣人天空蓝的眼睛盯着他离开的背影，紧抿着唇跟着起身。

当我爱罗回到客厅，却发现鸣人不见了，他有些惊讶，环伺一圈后便又折回了刚才自己来的方向。  
走廊尽头便是鸣人的房间，他轻轻地敲了门，却无人回应。他直接扭开门把，里头一片昏暗，一团鼓鼓的小丘在床上隆起，我爱罗想着鸣人似乎是要睡了，便转身想出去，几声轻微的抽泣声却让他停下了脚步。

他在哭......？

我爱罗大步走过去，小心翼翼的坐在床缘，果真，吸鼻子的声音若有似无，他沉默了一阵子，开口道：「跟雏田出去不高兴吗？」

抽泣声渐弱，鸣人翻了个身朝着我爱罗，阴影浓烈，看不见他的眼睛，更无法猜测他的心绪。

「你高兴吗？」  
「我有什么好不高兴。」

说谎，你这个骗子。  
鸣人在心里暗骂，但他自己也好不到哪里去，刚刚的抽泣声都是装的，他的目的只有一个，就是要吸引我爱罗坐到他床边。

「我听说，芙也邀请你了。」  
「啊啊，但是我拒绝了。」我爱罗顿了一下，又说：「我讨厌人多的地方。」  
「所以，不管是谁邀请你都会拒绝吗？」鸣人故意问着，趁胜追击着，「还是说如果他是邀请你去看展览你就答应？」

「......你在试探我？」我爱罗忽然压低声音，倾身向鸣人压去，鸣人脸上的阴影已经比墨还浓，却依然能感受到对方灼人的视线，他开始有些紧张起来，在练习成为朋友的过程中，他们也是牵过几次手、亲吻了几次，该碰触和不该碰触的地方也浅尝辄止的领略过，他不清楚日益加深是否只有友情和修复关系，在那些阴暗的角落中，有些不正常的东西跟着生根发芽。

「回答我。」他没有否认，伸出手捧住我爱罗的脸，将他的气息带向自己，鼻尖相抵的时候，甚至能感受到盈盈的汗液。

他在紧张。因为自己的问题。

「芙约我的话都会拒绝，但花火大会却不是每个人都会拒绝。」我爱罗迅速的说完了一连串绕口令似的句子，接着便想将两人的距离缩短成一个吻，说时迟那时快，鸣人一把勾着他的后颈，翻身压上对方，我爱罗如同被拽进了一方沼泽，却甘之如饴。

鸣人不重，他却无法动弹。  
当对方坐在他的胯骨上头，开始脱起了自己的衣服时，我爱罗才开始后悔为何刚刚忘记要开灯，所以他只能藉由被大片绘制着世界地图的布帘遮挡的光线用眼神描绘着鸣人的身体，从肋骨到胸骨，从腋下到小腹，他不禁伸手抚上那一片平坦又紧实的肌肤，在摸索中忍受着愈来愈无法遏止的热意。

「谁问你的话，你不会拒绝？」  
鸣人脱完自己的便开始解开我爱罗的领带和制服的扣子，他们不是第一次裸裎相对，但在这样充满暧昧和试探的气氛下宽衣解带这是第一次，若说从前都是因为青春期对未知躁动的好奇使然，这次便是双方都有了为这样的欲望赋予名称的念想，七成的把握，三成的本能，就和热可可的比例一样，香气浓郁，温度宜人。

「要那个人真的问看看，才能公布答案。」话说到这里已经十分明显了，但我爱罗偏偏不想就这样遂了他的意，趁着鸣人在黑暗里手指并不是很灵活，他借机顺着对方的腰线滑进他的运动裤里，搓揉着那个引人哆嗦的部位，另一只手解开自己的皮带，两根极热的柱状物相抵着，黏腻不已。

「喂......你、别太、过分。」股间的分身被我爱罗给控制了，不喜欢体育课的资优生手上没什么茧，毫无章法的一次握着两根肉棒就这样上下撸动起来，鸣人终于解开最后一颗扣子，立即毫不客气的揉上对方的胸肌，手指有意无意的滑过因为兴奋而挺立的乳粒，这次轮到我爱罗发出难耐的呻吟，毕竟他现在受到的刺激有两处，相较之下处于下风。

鸣人将手指伸进我爱罗嘴里搅和了一阵，直到津液沾满了他的手指，滑腻的口水裹上乳尖，「嗯......哈啊......」难以想像在外人面前跟在床上的我爱罗竟是如此截然不同，鸣人感觉燥热爬上了自己的脸颊，更加使劲的逗弄着已然红肿的莓点，甚至弯下腰去吸吮舔吻。

我爱罗手上的动作却也没停，甚至还有些故意的加快了速度，此起彼落的轻喘音符似的散在空气中。当鸣人因为高潮的痉挛从他身上翻倒在床上后，微凉的白浊洒在我爱罗的小腹和胸口，一瞬间夺去了他的注意力，回过神来，鸣人已经又贴了过来，将脸贴到一片狼藉之处，开始舔舐起来。

这个举动倒是真的把我爱罗吓到了。

「喂......你好歹拿个、唔、卫生、纸......」炽热的软舌在我爱罗的胸腹间游走，鸣人略带笑意的说：「我房间刚好没纸了。」说着便舔上我爱罗的喉结，让对方又呻吟了几声，接着，他涎着两人交杂的精液，再度贴上我爱罗的唇，腥甜的气味灌进我爱罗口腔，和着苦咸的味道，他第一次吃到精液，想到刚才鸣人的舔食，心下一紧，双臂紧紧的环抱着金发少年，两人又疯狂的对着彼此的唇舌又吸又咬，像是遵循本能的年轻野兽，欲望在心里勃发，不一会儿，性器又双双充血变硬，急欲安抚，最好能有个安身的洞窟，让它们得以降温。

关于要不要进展到最后一步，他们都有些犹豫。  
鸣人本来是想凭借气势，一口气做到最后，他其实也不是很在乎自己到底是上面还是下面，但因为也不清楚我爱罗的想法，所以也迟迟不敢贸然行动。

「呐，我爱罗，我们现在......」  
「......？」

我爱罗大概知道对方要问什么，但现如今只看过寥寥无几的GV的两人也不知道要从何处着手，说到底，都是怎么决定谁上谁下的呢？  
不过比起这些，资优生还有个更加重要的问题得先询问。

「话说鸣人，你房间难道有保险套和润滑液吗？」  
「......啊？」

没有。他虽然有一点点预谋犯案的意味，但事前准备什么的全被他抛在脑后，他当时只有一个念头——扑倒我爱罗——剩下到，他完全没考虑。  
「果然......」我爱罗看似有些失望的叹了口气，却不急不慢的从裤袋中掏出皮夹，拿出一小片亮晃晃的四方形铝箔，鸣人一脸天真的问着：「那是什么？」我爱罗看了他一眼，凑上去在他可爱的脸上偷亲了一下，然后故意在他耳边小声又神秘的回答：「保险套。」

「——你为什么在钱包里放这个啊！」骂人的词汇差点脱口而出，鸣人涨红了脸，充满震惊的语调让我爱罗唇边的笑意更加深了几分，「以备不时之需？」他狡猾的回答，说着便用嘴咬着那片薄薄的包装，将鸣人再度推倒在床上，朱砂红的发丝垂下，印在鸣人的是网膜上像是温柔危险的天罗地网，将他罩下，封住他所有出逃的想法。

我爱罗真的长得好好看......

他红着脸吞了口口水，既期待又紧张的看着压制着自己的少年露出了有些坏心又帅气的笑容，让人很难不动心的准备用牙齿撕开保险套。  
从没看过对方这样的表情，他不禁胸口发热又发疼着，各式各样的情绪彼此牵引，突然想起第一次和我爱罗说话是在下着滂沱大雨的午后，巨型的溜滑梯下可供孩子们躲雨，没有朋友的鸣人和我爱罗几乎在同一时间，从不同方向奔到那个小空间，两人的前额双双撞在一起，各自哀号了一声。

「喂，你，想死吗？」年幼的我爱罗眼露凶光，怒瞪着鸣人，后者不甘示弱的回呛：「明明是你自己不长眼吧？」「你说什么！ 」「呜哇哇——」  
两人扭打在一块，不得不说我爱罗每个阶段的变化都十足的戏剧性，小孩子并不很会记仇，尤其面对的是未曾有过的、接近「朋友」的对象，雨停了之后，他们一起看见了彩虹。

「是彩虹！好漂亮啊！」  
「......恩。」

适才还在扭打的两人一同停下动作，鼻青脸肿的模样看在彼此眼里都十分可笑，他们也就在雨过天青的傍晚一起莫名的大笑了起来。有时候，连结的出现就是毫无预兆跟理由，那个人走进你生命的时候，想躲也躲不掉。

「我叫漩涡鸣人，你呢？」  
「我爱罗。」  
「那我爱罗，从今天起，我们就是朋友了！」  
「......好。」

那天在夕阳余晖中别扭的和自己挥手道别的孩子，此刻跨坐他身上，正欲进行些不纯洁交流，鸣人不禁在我爱罗有些困惑的眼神里哑然失笑，从往事回神后才发现，这样渊远流长的感情终究是会变质的，而不论那是什么，他们之间的连结绝对是不会断的，经历过考验，才知道这一切得来不易。

他现在就想告诉他。

他微微撑起身子，一只手越过我爱罗的耳侧，即使情欲在他们相触之地硬得发烫，在心中满溢着感情的瞬间，他还是不顾气氛、充满怜爱的望着我爱罗，轻轻摩挲过他干燥的唇瓣，哑着声音道：「虽然你可能还有点恨我，但我觉得自己已经在爱你了。」

这句话就像一个火种，抛进了爱欲横流的空间之中，提早燃起了盛大的夏夜烟火。

「......我也是，鸣人。」

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
「所以，后来你亲戚就回来了？」佐助听完，差点没被小番茄给噎死，岔着气囫囵吞了下去；鸣人则幽幽的叹了口气，眼神涣散的望向天空说：「这一切都是命吧？但要是顺其自然下去，我就是下面那个了。」  
「以你们的属性......你是下面的很合理吧？」  
「你到底是站在哪一边的，佐助！」

他气急的揪住佐助的领口，只差没往他身上挥出拳头，黑发少年丝毫没有怕他的意思，只是耸耸肩，「要是不信，不然你等等问小樱啊？」

「佐助、鸣人！抱歉，我迟到了！」  
粉发少女从车站前的手扶梯上快速的跑下来，佐助立刻将鸣人的手挥开，「呐，小樱，鸣人这家伙——」「喂给我闭嘴啊——！」鸣人激动的捂上对方正要口不择言的嘴，佐助觉得自己被搅和进这两人之中，每天吃狗粮的日子过得实在憋屈，正想好好让他体会体会自己的感觉，顺带让第三人一同承受这个尴尬难解的问题。

鸣人当然是阻止不了佐助的，加上小樱的帮忙，他的秘密就这样被泄露，小樱听完之后非但没有觉得讶异，还一脸豁然开朗似的点了点头，喃喃念着「原来如此」。

「果然樱酱妳也觉得鸣人是下面那个吧？」  
「关于这点，我想我可能跟佐助君逆了。」  
「......逆？」  
「咳咳！其实，我的社团学姐最近也刚好跟我讲到了她弟弟的故事，听起来就跟鸣人这个有点像啊。」  
「欸？」  
「她最小的弟弟小时候跟着父母住在外地，似乎有一个很要好的朋友，但后来失联了，最近他们又连络上了，似乎又变得很要好，只是这个好的程度好像不太寻常。 」

鸣人听着觉得跟自己和我爱罗的故事很像，好奇的追问：「怎么样不寻常？」  
「他们似乎会接吻。」  
「噗——！」  
「喂、你还好吧？」佐助已经有八成把握相信这个故事的主角就是自己猜想的那两人，他假意关心鸣人，实则是抱着看戏的心态，他对于我爱罗「不为人知的一面」实在太好奇了。

小樱无视被口水呛到的鸣人，继续说着：「而且，她常常会见到弟弟自言自语，说什么『果然不能让他一直吃拉面』或是『下次考试前得赶紧教会他这些题目』之类的，而且啊——」她忽地敛下眉眼，有些羞涩的缩小了音量，神秘兮兮的说：「他房间里有开封过的保险套。」

鸣人觉得有些恍惚，自己说是一回事，从他人口中得知又是截然不同，跟佐助一样，他也很想知道现在的我爱罗私底下的样子，却碍于似乎会听见更多让自己难为情的内容而作罢。

佐助却不怎么避讳，开口便问：「她弟弟根本就跟那个朋友有些什么吧？」  
「我们都是这样想的，」小樱一脸肯定的说着，看了鸣人已经有些僵掉的表情，「鸣人，你怎么看？」

我、我怎么看？  
怎么看都很有问题吧？

小樱见鸣人涨红了脸，似乎有些快要烧当了，和佐助对看了一眼后，两人恶作剧得逞似的抿嘴憋笑起来，这些当然都是货真价实发生的事，只是在当事人面前这样赤裸裸的说出来似乎还是太残忍了一些。

「好啦鸣人，花火大会你是要跟我们一起逛的吧？」小樱笑嘻嘻的绕到他面前问着，打算暂时放过他。  
「欸？可是，这样我不就是电灯泡了吗？」鸣人即使迟钝，对这点还是有所察觉的。  
「欸？不然，你是要跟谁逛？」小樱当然是希望跟佐助独处逛花火大会的，虽然他们还没正式交往，但两人最近的气氛可说是如火如荼的加深着，原因之一也要归功于鸣人，佐助死也不想跟那两人一起走回家，除了要继续忍受他们那种奇怪的气氛之外，他这人在他们面前根本形同空气——两人世界真的是有点太过拥挤了，根本塞不下他宇智波佐助！

所以他才会默许小樱每天下课后在车站咖啡厅等他的行径，再和对方一同回家，久而久之，少了鸣人做「搞笑调和剂」的少年少女之间也产了微妙的变化，已经升华成假日会一起去图书馆的关系了。但远远比不上鸣人和我爱罗那种「一起温书顺便温存」的模式就是了。

小樱这个问题的答案明显的就像是四则运算的答案，佐助只消一秒，就可以立刻替犹豫着的金发少年的开口：「一定是我爱罗。」

「......」鸣人尴尬的别过头，若无其事的吹着口哨。  
「果然，你就是那个朋友对吧！」小樱立刻将他的头给扳了回来，有点抑制不住笑意似的直问着。  
「我爱罗难道真的是你学姊的弟弟吗？」佐助加入战局，打算让这一切水落石出，改天见到我爱罗他一定要好好的嘲笑对方，看看那张万年不崩的脸会不会有任何变化。

「够了！赶紧去买浴衣啦——！」鸣人终于受不了似的整个大爆炸，直直向前冲了过去，小樱本来还想在原地观察一下鸣人的反应，一只手却突然覆上了她的手心，将女孩的右手松松的牵了起来，「趁那家伙不在，顺便。」低沉的男声自她耳后传来，绯色如樱花在她脸上盛开，小樱愣愣的让佐助就这样拉着她向前走去，哪里又还有鸣人的身影？  
佐助的侧脸在阳光下被蒙上了淡淡的影子，却依旧让心系对方已久的春野樱无法移开视线，随着脚步迈开，过了这么多年，心思跟着同步的一天竟然也真的到来。

此刻的佐助心里却想着：「要不是太不好意思，我哪天也要在那两人面前放闪一波！」

鸣人为了逃开那个令人十分窘迫的情境，飞也似的冲进了卖场。假日的人潮汹涌可不是开玩笑的，很快的，他就失去了方向，被杂沓的步伐给逼得只得顺着人群走，他倒也是没关系，顶多就是挑一件素色的浴衣嘛！他也不是很在乎，但要是我爱罗觉得不好看呢？这样岂不是太丢脸了......

他一边思考着一边随波逐流的移动着，巧的是竟然刚好被带到了浴衣的区域，但因为邻近花火大会，不少人在此挑选，鸣人见架上似乎只剩下寥寥无几的花色，只好在有限的选择中抢下一件比较看得顺眼的，暗红色布料装饰着少许黄色几何线条的款式——另一只手蓦然出现，跟他抓住了同一件！

鸣人虽然有些惊讶，手却依旧牢牢的抓着浴衣不放，先声夺人的说：「喂，是我先拿的！」他看向对方，对方一头金发，束着不合时宜的高马尾，一双蓝眼睛有些漫不经心的跟着看过来，「是是，但可以请你让给我吗？嗯？」说完还露出了个灿烂的笑容。

鸣人心里有一瞬间的犹豫。  
他悄悄地再次扫过剩下的花色，不是特别鲜艳的、就是图案很奇怪的，也难怪这件会被其他人盯上，完全就是在场唯一能入眼的浴衣了。  
要不就让给对方......？  
但要是我穿着奇装异服去了，我爱罗说不定会嫌弃我的说......

正当鸣人内心天人交战之际，对方「嗯？」了一声，礼貌的对着鸣人点了点头后，从口袋里掏出不断震动着的手机，接通了电话：「喂？我在卖场里啊？喔喔，我找到一件酒红色的呢，想说......啊？要黑色的？全黑吗？太奇怪了这根本一点都不艺术啊！啊～知道了知道了，要是......好啦，我等等就出去啦，我爱罗......」

鸣人倏地瞪大了眼睛，侧过头去看他，挂掉了电话后，对方放开了浴衣，悻悻然的说：「抱歉了，我麻烦的爱人似乎更喜欢黑色呢，这件就让给你啰！嗯！」

看着对方走远，鸣人大脑一片空白，手上是还抓着浴衣，他愣神的望着那个高调的金发男子消失在人海中，才惊觉对方竟然有着和自己一模一样的发色和瞳色，无数思绪和猜想在他混乱的脑袋中交涌碰撞，激起一阵又一阵慌张的水花，将他无情的打湿，明明是夏天，却感到背脊发冷的麻痒令他无法动弹，似乎又回到了和我爱罗和解前的状态，仅仅是听见对方的名字，瞬间就丧失了身体所有的可动机能。

他说，我麻烦的爱人。  
难道是指，我爱罗......？

他不晓得自己是怎么结帐、怎么离开卖场的，手机从刚刚到现在似乎也有几则代表讯息的震动传来，但他都无心查看，这么说来，佐助和小樱似乎也没有因为自己不见而打电话过来询问。

久违的孤寂感渐渐的又从他脚下升起，每踏出一步就像要跌倒似的无法抓到自己的重心，连前进都如此困难，外头的气温高涨，他却感到每一次新鲜的空气进到肺部后都让他又更加发冷、更加喘不过气一些，好不容易在一簇簇的团体间隙找到了可供休息的阴凉处，鸣人几乎是腿软似的坐了下来，头晕目眩的将头靠在磨石子的墙上，闭上了眼睛。

夏日午后温暖的风经过了微翘着的金色发梢，却也捎不走他浑身隐隐的颤抖。

说到底，又有谁说过他和我爱罗是「恋人」了呢？

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
「......小樱，该去找鸣人了吧？」佐助一手拿着手机，他刚刚给鸣人发了几条讯息，但对方都不读不回，也不知道是怎么了，这次走散他甚至连电话都没打过来，佐助打开了通讯录，想直接打鸣人的手机号码过去，却被小樱跩住了手腕，他一抬头，是春野樱闪着光芒的双眼正满怀期待的看着他——手上拿几件浴衣，一边有些害羞的问着：「佐助君觉得哪件适合我呢？」

佐助东看西看却看不出个差别，但要是这时候说「随便哪件都好」就是标准的直男NG答案，当然佐助是个直男，但他也好歹是个智商经常在线的少年，于是他几经衡量之下选了个最安全的答案——和小樱发色相同的樱花粉——既然粉红色适合她，那浴衣选这个颜色也决计不会出车祸的！

「粉红色这件有樱花的吧！感觉跟樱酱很搭呢。」佐助笑了笑，对自己的答案很有自信，小樱听见后兴高采烈的将其余几件挂回架子上，开心的说： 「对吧～我也最喜欢这件呢！果然还是佐助君懂我！」说完便指着柜台表示自己要去结帐。

佐助重重的呼出一口气，幸好自己推论正确，不然这如海底针的女人心他可真的感到很棘手，尤其在这种只是要确认自己眼光的情况下......

等等，都忘了要打给鸣人了——

卖场外头，鸣人坐了大概十分钟后才睁开眼睛，刺眼的光线从叶间的缝隙落了下来，洒在身上却有着火辣辣的刺痛感，他有些无神的站了起来，打算去对面的便利商店买点水喝，却无意间瞥见建筑物的转角处，有熟悉的身影伫立，似乎正在谈话。

定睛一看，是刚才那个金发男人，身边的人顶着一头红发，背对着自己，但从身形看来，大概是我爱罗。

两人并没有肢体接触，但那个金发男人不断跟我爱罗搭话，故意靠得很近，而我爱罗似乎有点冷淡，并不是很热络的回应对方。

鸣人下意识的靠近并走了过去，到了可以看见我爱罗表情的另外一侧，这才发现原来那人并不是我爱罗，却长得跟我爱罗有点神似，头发虽红，却是更偏向暗一些的茜色，眼睛是茶色的，皮肤也和我爱罗同样白皙。  
知道那人并非自己所想时，鸣人确实松了一口气，但随即想到刚刚那个金发男说的话，如果我爱罗跟那个男的是恋人，那现在这暧昧的一幕又要怎么说呢？

似乎又要回到刚开始调查我爱罗那时的侦探模式，鸣人蹲在树丛后面，竖起耳朵听他们的对话内容。

「......迪达拉，太近了。」  
「这不就是我们说话的距离吗？蝎......」  
「等等我爱罗就要回来了。」  
「有什么关系？看到就看到啊！嗯！」  
「......我很有关系。」

鸣人呼吸一滞，想着难不成自己正在撞见出轨现场吗？  
他内心十分纠结，想着要是我爱罗真的已经有了交往对象，那他自然是希望对方幸福的，即使他喜欢我爱罗，也会选择退出；但要是这段关系并不幸福，那他是不是就有和我爱罗在一起的机会呢？

叫做迪达拉的男人倾身弯向蝎，得寸进尺的说：「还是，你是在害羞？嗯！」  
「迪达拉，信不信我会宰了你？」名为蝎的男生凶狠的瞪向迪达拉，却也没有因为对方的迫近而移动自己半分半毫，鸣人觉得这实在很矛盾，如果想要避嫌，你是不会自己走开吗？ ！

「啊、我爱罗......」鸣人小声的惊呼，那个让他心烦意乱的对象终于从转角处出现，蝎瞬间用力的推了一把迪达拉，后者没想到会遭到如此对待，直接从石椅上摔了下来，一屁股跌坐在地，「喂！你也太狠了！」迪达拉哀嚎着。

蝎并没有理他，只是有些不自在的哼了一声，我爱罗见状，来回看了两人，将手伸向迪达拉，「迪达拉前辈，没事吧？」

鸣人的眼神暗了下来，夺人心智的阴暗情绪在心里如同蛇类一般缓慢又诡谲的滑行着，呼吸随着迪达拉握住我爱罗的手而慢下来。他才发现除了自己以外，他鲜少过问我爱罗的人际关系，他理所当然的认为我爱罗除了自己以外，也许再无其他，尤其在这阵子自然相处后，更是加深了他的信念。  
但与摸透自己人际状况的我爱罗不同，鸣人确实没有注意过，在自己缺席的三年，我爱罗有过哪些朋友？喜欢过谁？在鸣人没有参与的时间里，和谁相处，和谁过从甚密？

在自己之前，拥抱过谁，亲吻过谁，更甚者，和谁上床过吗？

『你为何在钱包放这个啊？ 』  
『以备不时之需？ 』  
『他房间有开封过的保险套——』

晕眩感再次席卷上，虽不到眼前发黑，但鸣人紧紧握着的拳头却绷得泛白，指甲陷进了皮肉，似乎再用力一些，就能掐出血痕。

「我爱罗，谢啦，你还真是个可爱的学弟，和某人真是太不一样了，嗯！」  
「......总有一天我会揍死你的，我发誓。」  
「我还真期待呢，蝎，嗯！」

「......」  
我爱罗想将手收回，对于这两人他其实是希望能闪则闪的，但偏偏迪达拉不知道发什么神经，硬是将他拉了过去，他重心不稳的靠在对方身上，一只手勾上了自己的脖子，带着轻挑笑意的声音从他头顶传来，「你们表兄弟还真是都不苟言笑啊，嗯！」

我爱罗面露不悦，他很讨厌跟别人有肢体接触，更何况今天他之所以要陪着自己的表哥蝎和中学时的前辈迪达拉来到这里，完全就是因为这两人只要独处就会掀起风波，在姊姊的再三拜托下才免为其难的跟来，殊不知又碰上他俩针锋相对的时候。到现在都还没有发作，完全就是看在蝎的面子上才按奈住的。

「......放开。」注意到我爱罗微妙的表情变化，蝎冷冷的说道，一双茶色的眼眸微微眯起。  
但迪达拉没有要放手的意思，甚至还将下巴靠在我爱罗肩上，厮摩着说：「有什么关系？蝎你也太小气——」

「——给我放开。」  
迪达拉感到手腕上传来一阵剧痛，接着，一个陌生的身影将刚刚还在自己怀里的我爱罗护在身后，巨大的推力重击了他的左肩，他不禁有些猝不及防的后退了几步，一切都发生的太过突然，连蝎都有些看傻了眼，虽然嘴上一直嫌弃着迪达拉，却还是稍微扶着对方因为被不速之客甩开而踉跄的身体，迪达拉站稳后喘了口气，「喂喂，你不是刚刚那个浴衣弟弟吗？用不着这么大动作吧？」

我爱罗小小的倒抽一口气，细小的光斑洒在眼前一头灿金的发上，虽然较同样金发蓝眼的迪达拉为矮，此时竟是鸣人的气势更甚一筹，他一手向斜后方伸出挡住我爱罗，一面紧盯着迪达拉，怒道：「你没看见他很困扰吗！」

蝎看了看鸣人，随后看向我爱罗，想起自己曾在表弟的房中见过这个少年，那是鸣人少数到我爱罗家拜访的时候，刚好蝎那天也跟着家长过去，恰好见到了。  
只是他记得，那时后我爱罗似乎正抱着他，眼神中还透着些许阴暗，让他甚是诧异，但后来也没有特别过问，这件事也被他抛之脑后。毕竟，光是要处理一直紧追不舍的迪达拉就已经够烦了，只是他没想到表弟和自己竟是同一种人。

但这次似乎是迪达拉有些过分了。  
回头，再好好教训他这个无法控制的家伙。  
蝎对着鸣人点了点头，然后看向他身后的我爱罗，「抱歉我爱罗，这家伙有些过分了，我待会儿好好念念他。」  
鸣人依旧充满敌意的看着两人，紧绷的肩颈微微发颤，我爱罗面无表情的回看蝎，也点了点头，上前一步搭上鸣人的肩膀，柔声说着：「鸣人，没事了，我们走吧。」

迪达拉挑了挑眉，正又要说些什么，却被扶在自己腰上的手掌给用力的捏了一把——蝎阴恻恻的瞪着他，小声道：「你还想说什么？小迪？」

听见对方叫自己的绰号让迪达拉浑身一抖，不好，十分的不好，只要蝎这样喊自己，就代表之后的伤不是一两天就好全的，这时候我爱罗要是离开了，自己大概马上就会被马上整治了......

但他只能眼睁睁的看着金发少年面色不善的嗤了一声后，便转身拉了我爱罗就走，一股凉意从后背蔓延开来，蝎抵着他的肩头，学着他表弟那样柔声问着：「小迪，你是希望我先揍脸呢？还是先揍肚子？还是捅你下面呢？」

不，我虽然喜欢烟火那样爆炸的美感才想跟蝎一起去花火大会的，但不代表我希望自己被蝎弄得『爆炸』啊......

欲哭无泪的迪达拉只能陪笑着：「还是，我们都先不要？嗯......」

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
鸣人将我爱罗有些粗鲁的拉到转物后方一处死角，鼎沸的人声在远处喧哗着，这里却只有发电机隆隆的运转声音，还有两人交替的喘息，日光被身后高大的树冠遮挡，阴影之下，金发少年将手「碰」地一声撑在另一人身侧，就这样沉着脸，一言不发。

我爱罗有些明白又有些不明白为何鸣人的情绪反应这么激烈，以往，即使有刚才的事情，他也不至于做出这么冲的反应，今天的鸣人，很反常。

「你怎么了，鸣人？」我爱罗不知道该不该碰触对方，试探性的询问，相隔不到一掌距离的蓝眼睛里可以看见他自己的倒影，却看不出情绪。鸣人压抑情绪的时候很少见，他想起十二岁时，鸣人要离开的前一晚，似乎也是张着一双这样的眼睛。

他在隐藏什么？

他缓缓的伸出手，想触碰对方的脸颊，却冷不防的被按住了后脑勺，带着混乱气息的吻啃咬上来，我爱罗后退了一步整个身体靠上了墙壁，身体被禁锢，他有些难受的呼吸不过来，却忘了要挣扎，因为是鸣人，即使要潜入深海寻求，他也在所不惜。

在他面前，所有赖以维生的定律都将被打破。

但这根本称不上是吻，只是乱无章法的掠夺，像要在他身上咬下些什么、攫取些什么，气息也好、皮肉也好甚至已经到了嘴唇有些渗出血珠的地步，他都一一舔拭干净，到了像要把他拆吃入腹的程度。

什么时候，他竟没发现鸣人也有这样的一面？  
曾经，他压抑自己，他以为只有自己会做出如此疯狂的行径。

即便双唇都被咬破，摩擦着墙面的后背有些疼痛，对于他们而言，越多的限制和不可言说，都越是需要这样激烈的举动来确认，确认那些没办法说出口的、见光死的心绪和情欲。下身的胀痛相抵，每一次的擦动都带来与接吻不相上下的快意，我爱罗有些沉迷于这样的感官刺激之中，忘情的搂上鸣人的身体，随着体温攀升，他们的身体逐渐下滑，鸣人的噙着满口的血丝，舌尖滑过了我爱罗白皙的面颊，一口一个吻的吸吮着他的肌肤，耳垂、侧颈、锁骨，他解开他牛仔衬衫的扣子，将吻延烧到他的胸膛——

「等、等一下......」想要阻止但已经来不及，鸣人含住了他的乳尖，撩拨的在上头用舌尖打转着，接着，再度用力的吮咬一口，留下嫣红的吻痕。

我爱罗将他的头推开，气息不稳的问着：「你、怎么了、鸣人？」  
鸣人虽然蹲着，却还是用双臂将我爱罗圈在自己和墙壁之间，潮红在他面颊上尚未退去，但眼里的阴霾却覆了上来，他低声问着：「你和迪达拉......是什么关系？」  
没想到他会问这个，我爱罗有些吃惊的说：「啊？完全没关系，倒不如说，我很不喜欢被卷入。」

「被卷入？」  
「他和蝎的纠葛，他们很奇怪。」  
「可是，迪达拉和你讲电话，你叫他买黑色的浴衣，他说你是麻烦的爱人......」

鸣人有些混乱，撑着墙壁的手收了回来，有些无措的在空中挥动着，眉头微微蹙起，似乎一时之间无法将矛盾的认知连结在一起。

「你可能是误会了吧？」我爱罗神色舒展开来，终于明白了来龙去脉，他将手掌轻轻的贴上了鸣人的脸颊，指尖落在眼角处，「是蝎喜欢黑色，我只是告诉他这个情报而已，谁叫他们......」他顿了顿，思考着用词，「他们大概就和我们的关系很像吧。」

鸣人眯起眼，呼出一口气后，眼神虽然还是带着一丝无法言明的低落，却还是乖巧的用脸颊蹭了蹭我爱罗的手掌，像是猫科动物那般的撒娇着，我爱罗心动了一瞬，正想凑过去亲亲他，就被鸣人倏地睁大的眼给吓得停下。

「那我和你，究竟是什么关系呢？」  
问题扑面而来，鸣人的声音有些嘶哑，像是被大风吹乱的芒草丛，舒服的窸窣声却有些令人胸口为之一塞的怅然，他的眼睛依旧水光四溢，却是月光下寂静的潭水，满怀沉静的忧伤。

「我不明白啊，我爱罗。」  
「不可能只是朋友了，对吗？」  
「除了你，我不曾因此感到不舒服过。」

鸣人握着我爱罗的手，将之贴上自己的左胸口。  
「但为什么呢？我的这里会觉得这么痛呢？」

其实这一切早就变质不是吗？从不告而别，从久别重逢，从不分由说的亲吻，从情欲自彼此的眼里开始蔓烧，到现在，这样的质问，是属于出自好奇的质问，还是属于被害者的质问？

如此难题，早就超出考试范围。  
我们究竟该如何安放「爱」这种失控的感情？

「鸣人，你上次说的话，还记得吗？」我爱罗忽然压低声音说道，苍绿的眼隐隐闪着光亮，他们的脸挨得很近，近到只是不断吸吐着对方使用过的二氧化碳，缺氧的晕眩感在所难免，却没有人觉得该后退一步，也许清明的思考在此时是不需要的，只要凭借本能去试探、去确认，但是明明他们已经都说出口了不是吗？

要重复相同的动作多少次，还是无论重复多少次，都不会有感到安心的时刻呢？

「记得，我说，我已经爱你了。」他整颗心都在颤抖，而直到这样的话语被自己咀嚼过而后说出口时，他才深刻的认识到原来这样的感情，并非是产生无可替代的连结和快乐那样简单而已。

它还伴随着剜骨的痛楚，教人如坠深渊而不自知。  
原来，爱是这样可怖、不可控制的感情吗？  
让他反覆受到黑暗的触手拉扯，让他变得不像他自己。

他也知道，彼此心里的伤口偶尔还是会隐隐作痛着，用微笑伪装，用拥抱遮掩，「只是朋友」早已经无法装填以爱为名的立场，明明该满足，却还是想要更多。

确认到什么程度，才不算是贪得无厌？

「那你还记得我回了什么吗？」我爱罗将另一只手也抚上他的脸颊，将猫须似的斑纹遮上，轻柔的捧起他的脸颊，将鼻尖抵上他的，鸣人闭上眼睛，认真的感受对方的碰触和气息。

「你说，你也是。」

明明在同样的黑暗中，却又似乎非常不同，他想到我爱罗的回答——他也爱着自己，光是被提醒了这一点，就让他的四肢连带着躯干逐渐一起暖和起来，已经不需要张眼确认，就能感受到我爱罗不只是捧起他的脸颊，更是捧着他整颗心。

「是，我爱你，只爱你，从以前到未来，这一生都将如此。」

「鸣人，要和我、谈恋爱吗？」

鸣人忘记自己是怎么回到家的了。  
室内昏暗，他却也不想去开灯，径自回到房间里，就这样倒在床上，几天前，他和我爱罗还在这里耳鬓厮磨，如今，虽然对方并不在，他却似乎能闻到对方的气味，还有体温。

这一切都太让人感到不真实了，看似有迹可循，却又荒诞不已，他迎来了人生第一场恋爱，除却了青春的懵懵懂懂，剩下真实充斥在胸口的酸胀感，他有些想笑，又有些想哭，情绪上的矛盾让他很不好受。  
这些年来酸苦哀愁，那些夜不能寐、让出一半床位的晚上，甚至连好好的梦都做不上，闭上眼睛就浮现的火红头发烧灼着他，这一切啮咬他皮肉指尖的巡回都突然间有了出口，不只是出口这样简单，甚至都被染上了瑰丽的色彩。

从此，这样的世界被改写，他们将彼此推入黑暗，又握着对方的手一同缓缓站起，那样的视线不可能忘记，没办法忘记，像是从小到大的每一场烟火，炸开后，视觉暂留以外还不断的在脑海反覆播送。

对这个世界的认识是经由尝试与错误中逐渐形成基模。  
我爱罗便是形塑了他心里对于那些美好感觉想像之人。

他至今还不晓得自己是不是真的懂了「爱」的意义和重量，而他想，和自己拥有同样经历的我爱罗也许也没那么懂吧？  
但幸好，他们才十六岁，还有很多很多时间可以慢慢摸索这一切，时间不会为他们的互相伤害停下脚步，那从现在起，它可以在他们的坦诚相待下极速奔跑，最好就这样到达世界尽头。好多事情，似乎都已经无所谓了。

闭上眼睛的时候，已经不再是一个人。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
事实上，关于怎么和佐助交代，鸣人根本没有头绪，但很奇怪的是，对方却像是一副了然于心的模样，一脸「我都懂」的表情说着：「你这家伙，房间绝对是有人帮你打扫过的吧？」  
鸣人吸了口气，仓鼠似的点了点头，佐助其实也来过他家几次，但这次却直冲他房间，鸣人根本来不及阻止，就在佐助大力打开门，一边叫着：「小樱说那天她学姊看到的是冈本——」在看见一尘不染、被收得整整齐齐的房间后，他整个人傻住，接着，回头用令人非常不爽的表情说了那句话。

鸣人汗颜，要不是这几天我爱罗天天来他家报道，简直像是上学一样准时，他还真不知道该怎么面对被突袭的窘境，另外，他也不想解释其实因为冈本用完了，他们换了牌子的这件事。

很尴尬的是，等等我爱罗就要来了，虽然之前不晓得，但不得不说他的新晋男友虽然不是特别黏人，却因为之前的心理阴影，导致对接近鸣人的所有人都保持戒备，其中，尤以佐助最让他介意，端看几天前的对话就能让鸣人对于佐助现在出现在这里感到心里发寒......

『鸣人，你真的没有喜欢春野樱吗？ 』  
『一点点吧？但都是以前的事情了。 』  
『那......宇智波佐助呢？ 』  
『欸？佐助可是男生啊！ 』  
『我也是......』  
『啊啊，你不算......啊啊！不是啦——！ 』  
『我很嫉妒他，他有我没有的，鸣人的三年，』我爱罗将下巴靠在鸣人的肩膀上，他们才刚刚用完最后一个冈本，鸣人很累，几乎都要睡着了，我爱罗却在此时挑起这个话题，『还有国中毕业照。 』

听到这个，鸣人浑身一抖，『不过是张照片嘛！我们可以——咦咦咦？ 』我爱罗眼神暗了下来，翻身压到鸣人身上，双手开始又不安分了起来，他们身上都是对方留下的暧昧红痕，尤其我爱罗的皮肤更白一些，似是姹紫嫣红在洁白的画布上开遍，想到刚才......鸣人的脸瞬间又红了起来，我爱罗舔了舔下唇，用眼神舔拭鸣人的身体后，下面那人明显感觉的什么炽热的东西正发硬的底在自己的下腹部。

他紧张的又吞了口口水。  
不会吧......

『不过是张照片？要不是因为某人，我至于错过吗？ 』我爱罗双手搓揉着鸣人的胸膛，故意用指甲在顶端搔刮着，酥麻感阵阵传来，危险的警讯在鸣人脑中大声作响『啊..... .保险套、已经用完了啦......』他用撒娇的声音哀求着，因为亲戚出差了，从昨天晚上到现在，已经至少做了个四、五次，不管是在上面还是在下面，超过三次都已经是人体力的极限，保险套用光时他也在心里暗自松一口气，但我爱罗似是又起了恶劣的报复心，除了不断故意挑逗他之外，也不想放过他让他休息。

『要把过去少做的补回来。 』

他记得在自己因为高潮而差点晕死过去的刹那，我爱罗亲吻着他的发旋这样说着。

虽说是交往了，难道交往跟交媾其实属于同义词吗？  
就算他成绩再差，也知道绝对不可能是这样的！

然而，此刻又被压在床上，身体还背叛自己的意志在我爱罗的爱抚下逐渐燥热，空气中的腥味自昨夜开始就未曾散去。他们待在这个空间太久，早已经习惯了那样的味道，视觉与嗅觉都开始疲劳，他索性将眼睛闭起，昏昏沉沉的感受自己的欲望是如何一再的被恋人释放后又再度挑起。

如果这样，我爱罗感到满足的话，那就好了。

他迷蒙的望着对方，也是在那个时刻，他才发现对方早就买了别牌的保险套，露出坏心眼的笑。

一片狼籍理所当然的也被始作俑者给收拾的干干净净，佐助当然也不可能发现什么，说到底，这人是被吹了风什么要跑来检查啊？

「佐助，你到底是来干嘛的？」他终于想到这个问题，明天就是花火大会了，难不成这家伙也开始紧张了？  
「其实也没什么，就是路过，小樱拜托我突击的。」  
「啊？什么啊......」看着鸣人一脸问号，佐助有些心虚的转移话题，毕竟再怎样也说不出口，自从那天小樱知道了他学姊的弟弟可能是在和鸣人谈恋爱之后，就一直很想知道真相，但不论问谁都太奇怪了，传讯息给鸣人时也只收到了很奇怪的贴图回覆，她整天在佐助耳边提这事，刚好佐助也很好奇，就干脆硬闯了。

但他不知道，今天实在不是好时机。

「佐助君怎么在这里？」一个冷冷的声音传来，挤在房间门口的两人同时转过头，鸣人有些紧张的赶紧回答：「啊、佐助他刚好经过，就上来说要——」 「我上来借厕所而已！」佐助眼疾手快的捂住鸣人即将语出惊人的嘴，随便找了个借口，不管怎么说，他跟我爱罗也是同班同学，友谊的小船现在翻覆似乎有点过早了。

然而，我爱罗却一个箭步上前，把鸣人从佐助那夺了过来，紧紧抱住他，眼神狠戾的瞪着佐助，像是全身炸毛的猫科动物那样，沉着声音警告着：「他是我的，不准碰。」

佐助脸上礼貌性的微笑瞬间僵掉，并且稍微退后了一步，看来不需要任何保险套的证据，他也可以百分之两万的肯定这两人绝对是在一起了！

「我、我爱罗！别激动！」鸣人想办法在对方钳制似的拥抱中转身揉着他的红发安抚着，我爱罗抿起嘴，虽然身体还是很紧绷，却静静的盯着鸣人，后者最后投降似的说着「好啦好啦」之后便在我爱罗的脸颊上快速的亲了一下。

这个瞬间，宇智波佐助觉得自己只看见一整片的白光，就快将他的视网膜后的视神经丛给烧断。

他掏出手机，麻木的将这一幕给照了下来，镜头前的两人还在继续着一人赌气撒娇一人温声安抚的戏码，浑然不觉。佐助将照片直接发送给了小樱，附带着一句话。

「小樱，我死都不会再来鸣人家了。」

谁知道下次来还会看见什么？  
不管是什么， 他一定会心因性失明的！

当天，我爱罗回家后，他的姊姊手鞠正有些坐立难安的在他房间等待着，红发少年瞥了姊姊一眼，一言不发的将外套脱下挂在椅背上，接着便安静的站立着。

手鞠有些局促的先是朝他露出个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑，我爱罗依旧面无表情，只是点了点头，拉开书包的拉链，似乎正要准备做些暑假作业——

「啪。」  
纸盒掉落的声音不清不重，恰巧就吸引了正不知道怎么开口询问弟弟，关于今天从学妹那边收到的照片的事情，深紫色的亮面纸盒倒在深色原木地板上，上头烫金的字体让姊姊沉默了几秒，差点呼吸不过来。

——他们是真的。

我爱罗顺着姊姊的视线才注意随着自己拿出笔记本，新买的消耗品跟着掉落，他却一副处之泰然的神情弯下身拾起那个盒子，若无其事的收进抽屉里。

整个动作没有任何犹豫和停摆，一气呵成的像是云门舞集的现代舞表演，手鞠简直想要站起来替他鼓掌了。

但身为姊姊，看着年仅十六的弟弟拿着上面明显标注合法使用年龄为十八的物品，似乎还是得机会教育一下。

「我爱罗啊。」  
「嗯？」  
「刚刚那个是......我应该没看错吧？」  
「嗯。」

她此时倒宁愿弟弟对自己说慌，但事到如今他承认的这么爽快，根本就没有什么再深入的空间，以她对弟弟的了解，说不定问了「你拿来做什么啊？」 、「跟谁啊？」诸如此类的问题，就真的会得到「是跟XX，我们XXX的时候XXXX然后XXXX」这样的回应，她将到了嘴边的话语全数吞回肚子里，拿出了手机，秀了学妹春野樱传来的照片给我爱罗看：「呐、这是你跟......你男友？」

知道秘密的人通常心里都不太好过，尤其知道了平时总是关在房间不善与人交际的弟弟谈了恋爱，再者是弟弟不谈还好，一谈就惊天动地，长这么大她都不知道原来我爱罗喜欢男生，甚至之前还把对方带回来家里过，记得长相，她却突然想不起名字。

「对，男朋友。」我爱罗承认，嘴边竟然还带着一丝笑意，好像对于说出有恋人这件事感到十分得意。  
「原来，你喜欢男生吗？」手鞠尽其所能的控制自己的声音，思绪却飞快的跃动着，弟弟喜欢男生、刚刚保险套从包里掉了出来、最近都早出晚归.... ..

看着自己一直守护着的孩子转大人就是这么淡淡的哀伤吗？他才十六、十六岁欸！不过看这张照片，似乎是我爱罗主动抱着对方，金发的男生看起来还一脸困扰啊？

但愿不是自己的弟弟强迫对方才好......

我爱罗皱起眉头，脸上的刺青跟着移形，这个问题踩到了他的地雷，其实之前也有稍微跟哥哥姊姊透露过有一个对他来说很重要的「朋友」，虽然他们对重要的理解不同，但这种用性别定义的狭隘眼光却莫名让他有些讨厌。

「不是因为是男生，是因为他是鸣人。」  
「他就是鸣人？那个邻居弟弟吗？」  
手鞠吃惊的再次仔细看着照片，这才发现那个令人印象深刻的猫须纹路还印在他的侧脸。这就是那个我爱罗回到这里跟他们一起住之后，还是会在梦里恋恋不舍的呼唤名字的男孩啊......

我爱罗拿起桌上的相框，里头是一红一黄的两个小孩，正搭着彼此的肩膀一起快乐的大笑着，只是照片有明显的皱折，让他们的脸变得有些模糊。  
刚搬过来的那段时间，我爱罗时常沉着眼瞪着那张照片，甚至还曾经摔碎过一个又一个的相框、揉烂过照片，但现在，他却将之捧在手心，又带着笑意递给手鞠，欢快的说：「就是他，鸣人。」

沉闷的空间只要一小束花就能点缀，让芬馨满盈，如同这个以往总是充斥着僵硬与冰冷的房间里，我爱罗一笑，便似有满室春光浮现，而在他孤单的童年里，也正是因为有这个叫做漩涡鸣人的男孩存在，才有那样的灿烂大笑的我爱罗。

现在，一个人的失而复得，让所有一切产生连锁反应。  
生命很奇怪的是，有时候越是要治你于死地，人们就越想去抵抗那些无妄之灾，愈挫愈勇，百战不殆，那些伤害过我们的都使我们更加茁壮，然后曾经失去的人或感情，就在坚持前进的路途中，突然间相遇，万事万物都会改变，然而，总有一个人，心里永远会想着你。

然后，笑着问一句：「喔，你也在这里吗？」

看着我爱罗的表情，手鞠内心感慨万千，却露出了欣慰的笑容，关于成人用品她也不想追问了，只能庆幸弟弟喜欢男生很刚好，也不会有未婚怀孕的问题。  
她一手搭上我爱罗的肩，调侃着：「可别把人家搞得太累啊！」

「不会的，他虽然读书不太行，但体力很好。」我爱罗理性分析着，「不过，他太舒服的时候就会掉眼泪，让人觉得很可爱。」说到这里，不知道是想起了什么，他竟然还微微的红了脸。

「......」不是的我爱罗，身为姊姊一点都不想听你分享后半段啊！

果然，我爱罗就是会不小心就把细节讲出来的那种人，手鞠决定在他分享更多之前先行离开。  
「等等！」不料，她一转身就又被叫住，她转头，看到我爱罗拿出手机，一脸诚恳的要求着：「把刚刚那张照片发给我。」

至此，她真的明确的感受到自己的弟弟是真心实意的，喜欢着那个少年。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
花火大会的摊贩一直延伸到河边的街道上，神社前的人行道上都挂着彩旗，上面用缤纷的颜色印刷着烟火的图案和宣传标语，情侣和小家庭三两成群，鸣人和我爱罗约好六点在桥边碰面，今天是两人交往后的第一次约会，虽然不像一般娇羞的情侣那样的紧张，但各自都还是有十分在意的部分。

譬如我爱罗，他是真的不喜欢人多的地方，但如果鸣人希望，他还是能陪他在人流中逛一会儿，他是先调查过附近有一处人迹罕至的高地，拥有绝佳的烟火视角，这个资讯是姊姊的天才男友奈良鹿丸好心告诉他的，该说真不愧是至智商两百的男人，就连谈恋爱都如此步步为营。

至于鸣人，则是开始担心如果被除了知情人士之外的看见要怎么办？要是雏田或芙看见他们，不知道会怎么想？等等他们可以牵手吗？会不会被他人投以奇怪的眼光？我爱罗会介意这些吗？自己到底适不适合穿这个颜色的浴衣啊啊啊啊啊——

各怀心思的两人见到彼此的刹那都有些说不出口的尴尬，同时又默默地将对方今日特别的模样记了下来——我爱罗穿着浅紫色的浴衣，系着鹅黄色的细腰带，鸣人则是穿着在卖场中的战利品，酒红的浴衣配上零落的黄色线条，看见鸣人的领口有些凌乱的敞开，露出了淡淡的暧昧痕迹，我爱罗不动声色的替他捋了捋衣领，一边在他耳边故意说着：「你在勾引我？」  
鸣人被他突然的动作和话语吓到，想后退却反而被我爱罗一手按住后背收束在怀中，想到路过的人也许都在对他们行注目礼，鸣人不禁开始紧张的结巴：「你你你在、说说什么！」热意涌现，他突然惊觉我爱罗也许是故意的——逛花火大会就少了温存的时间——他是这么抱怨过，但鸣人真的太期待了，所以对方出于无奈只好还是答应了他。

「你穿着我的颜色、故意露出锁骨和吻痕......害我现在就想在这里把你吃掉。」他勾起嘴角，露出了个邪气的笑容，趁着鸣人脑中一片空白偷偷咬了他的脸颊一口后才回到正常距离，脸上的表情也回覆正常，牵起后者的手温柔的笑着，「走吧，鸣人。」

看着他们相连着的手，鸣人用力的甩了甩头，却终究是甩不掉那顺着颧骨扩散出来的潮红。虽然早就知道我爱罗人前人后不一，但明目张胆之下做出这样的事情还是第一次，是不是其实我爱罗嘴上说着不喜欢人多的地方，心里还是很期待和自己逛花火大会呢？

只不过，今天我爱罗要来留宿，到那个时候，自己肯定又会被吃干抹净吧......

鸣人想着想着，走没几步路又差点绊倒，我爱罗停下来扶着他，小声叨念着要他小心，虽然他很想赶快跟鸣人独处，但在祭典的气氛使然之下，他的心情似乎也跟着雀跃的浮动起来，反正之后多的是时间，此刻，就好好享受吧！

两人穿过缀满灯笼的小路，摊贩的吆喝声和人们的笑声接连传来，章鱼烧的香味从远处飘来，柴鱼和美乃滋的香味最能激起食欲，很快的，鸣人就开始东买西看，手上拿着章鱼烧，腕上却挂着一袋袋炒面和炸薯圈，「哇！真的好喜欢祭典啊！」，他的嘴边沾上了酱汁，我爱罗拿出手帕，替他擦了擦，「看你吃得跟小孩子一样。」

此刻，他们退到路边，磨石子的路旁种了许多树木，沐浴在芬多精里，两人的表情都变得放松，乱七八糟的想法都被昏黄的灯光赶到阴影之后。鸣人想到了什么似的愣了一下，接着，用竹叉刺破了一颗章鱼烧，小心翼翼的递到我爱罗面前，笑着说：「我爱罗，啊～」  
我爱罗歪着头，完全没有抓到鸣人要做什么，困惑的看着他，「这......是要干嘛？」「欸？」鸣人有些尴尬的转了眼珠子，试探的说：「我想喂你吃，不可以吗？」

看着恋人做出这么可爱的事情，我爱罗第一次知道了心脏爆击的真实意义，见到鸣人要收回那颗章鱼烧，他赶紧向前用嘴巴一口咬住，鼓起脸颊咀嚼着。

湖水绿的眼睛满载着温柔与爱恋，就这样化为有形态的水一般，将鸣人缓缓包围，后者被他近距离的盯着，又开始感到不自在跟燥热，意识到两人的关系已经与以往更加不同，所有过剩的自我意识就变得更加清晰。  
所以他知道了，当我爱罗怎样的微笑的时候，代表他因为鸣人的话语感到开心；当他用怎样的眼神的看他时，意味着他待会可能会抱抱他或从他颊上偷一个吻；当他用怎样的语气喊着自己的名字时，代表他也许、也许正在表达情溢乎辞的爱意。

而现在，他清楚的从对方的眼神里，感受到了些「什么」。

「好吃吗？」胸口窜动的酸涩情绪都带着淡淡的甜味，在他全身的血液中流淌着，问出口的话语似乎也散发着出乎他所料的甜腻。曾经他觉得自己和我爱罗的纠葛像是最不可能发生的故事，是喜剧里充当映衬的牺牲品，不幸而独特；然而当他们开始谈起了恋爱，他才发现原来他们都只是这庸碌世界里的平凡人而已，修复着心伤，活得像是一般的恋人，会哭会笑，开始习惯对方存在的生活。

爱的形式有很多，恨亦然，一念之差，就是地狱和人间的差别。

鸣人打开了下一份食物，打算再继续喂我爱罗吃，没想到却一把被对方抓住了手腕，制止了动作，「鸣人，我想带你去一个地方。」

＊＊＊  
「佐助君！」带着满头樱花色的少女穿着同色的浴衣站在神社前对着黑发、穿着靛蓝色浴衣的少年大力挥着手，少年表面上不苟言笑，俨然正经资优生的作派，内心却是十分纠结的——等等要怎么掩饰自己的心动之情——不可否认，他在见到小樱时，心脏剧烈的跳动着，周遭的声音似乎都被消音了一样，他看着在自己心里占据了越来越大位置的春野樱，以前的从容早就消失殆尽，于下独属于少年的挣扎。

要先称赞她的哪个部分？

「佐助君今天一样很帅气啊！」樱笑得灿烂，让人误以为春天还没过季，佐助看得有些迷了眼，不自觉的露出淡淡的微笑，认知再如何处理，都跟不上发自内心的真情实感，他脱口而出：「樱酱真的很适合这件浴衣，很漂亮。」  
「欸、欸？这样子吗？这还是......佐助君第一次称赞我啊......」樱开始慌乱的左顾右盼，不镇静的模样看在佐助眼里像是染上滤镜似的可爱，他有些不想让其他家伙看见她如此可爱的模样，牵起她的手，严肃的说：「樱酱，你等等要好好躲在我背后，不要被看见了。」  
「咦？为什么？」樱好奇的问，心里因为佐助又牵了自己的手而异常激动，本以为这已经是今天最开心的事情了，没想到暗恋多年少年紧接着回答：「因为妳太可爱了，我想把妳藏起来。」

「......」热度未曾消散，即便是夏天，夜晚的风也带着凉意，烟火再过不久就要开始了，他们从刚刚开始就有一搭没一搭的聊着天，佐助太紧张了，樱则是太害羞，每一段修成正果的爱情都经历无数次的失落与疼痛，被追逐的人，追逐的人，他们之间的羁绊早就远超过这样，这些年来，所有的倾慕都没有白费。

这样的追逐，原来值得。

少女仰着头，面对着倒映着灯彩和月色的河面，她刚想偷偷踮起脚尖，却被对方猛然转过来的脸给吓得愣在原地，只见墨色的眼里闪过笑意，好听的嗓音轻轻的落在樱的面颊上，加深了湿气，她倏地睁大了翠绿的美丽双眸，那些话语像是雾气，却又悄无声息填满她充满渴望的那颗心。

再没有什么比这一刻更能让她感到幸福了。

「樱，愿意跟我交往吗？」

＊＊＊  
穿着漆黑加上金色绣线的红发男子靠在鸟居的柱子上，十分显眼，但他旁边正聒噪不停的金发男子却更加引人注目，甚至没有穿浴衣来参加祭典，穿了一身白衫，艺术学院学生似的气场展露无遗。  
即便他正对着说话的男人看起来十分不爽，他也还是自顾自的滔滔不绝着：「蝎，别生气了，我真的没想到老师会突然留我下来，嗯！」  
「哼，早就跟你说了，我最讨厌等人了！」  
「我也才迟到半小时，上次一小时的时候你不也等了吗？」  
「你这么说我才想起，上次就说了如果再敢迟到我就宰了你。」  
「欸？怎么这样？老是说这种不可爱的话，就算是我，也会受伤的，嗯......」  
迪达拉有些沮丧的低下头，束着的马尾也跟着垂了下来，「亏我还特地为了你考这边的学校啊。」

蝎似乎也不是对此没感觉，只是在面对迪达拉无止尽的好感和善意，他心里其实时常手足无措，但又不想被迪达拉发现，他们高中毕业就在一起了，现在两人都是艺术大学的学生，即使交往了两年，他还是觉得迪达拉这人很多方面都跟他的价值观不是很合拍，光是对于艺术的追求他们就能够争吵个三天三夜，甚至同组报告，却硬是做出了截然不同的结果。

但他喜欢着迪达拉，也是事实。

虽然鲜少表达，他也从未和迪达拉说过，自己做得那些人偶，除了刻上了代表自己的蝎子图案之外，他还会在蝎子尾巴的尖端处，偷偷的刻上烟花似的散状线条。  
迪达拉喜欢爆破艺术，据说一开始就是因为烟火的美丽所致，蝎其实很不懂迪达拉为何对自己如此执着，明明他们是如此的不同，不是吗？

「过来。」他简短的命令着，迪达拉眼眶微微的泛红，默默地又靠近了他一点，蝎揉了揉他的头，低声说道：「带你去看烟火，小迪。」说完便勾着他的脖子，朝着身后的阶梯拾级而上，迪达拉似乎很久没被温柔对待，惊讶的又开始絮絮叨叨：「蝎？你怎么了？这根本不是平常那个对我很坏的蝎！嗯！」

蝎额际的青筋暴起，他就不明白自己当初怎会答应跟他交往，又怎么可以一直忍受这个愚蠢的恋人？

「......」蝎将右手臂收得更紧一些，「小迪，知道为什么要去没人的地方看烟火吗？」

「因为人很少吗？果然艺术就是爆炸！这样的盛宴就是要最佳视野才能感受，嗯！」迪达拉兴奋的说着，身体随着昂扬的情绪摆动着。

「那也是一个原因，但不只是这么简单。」蝎神秘兮兮的解释着，瞥了恋人一眼，正好对上他闪闪发光的碧蓝眼睛，下一句话，立刻让那双眼睛闪过惊慌与愤慨交织的复杂情绪。

「因为看完烟火，可以顺便做些『有趣的事』。」

＊＊＊  
等爬到了高地，两人都气喘吁吁，鸣人不明白只是看个烟火，为何要这么累，但想到这是我爱罗特地找的，他心里就又感到一丝丝的甜蜜。

「我爱罗，还好吗？」况且，他记得资优生根本就不上体育课的，体力可能并不是那么好，没想到我爱罗走山路慢归慢，却不是特别累的感觉，这让鸣人想起对方在床上时总是索求较多的那方，这一来，他对于我爱罗体力的推估可能还是不太准确。

我爱罗面色苍白，暗影中看不清表情，只知道他现在十分专注于自己的呼吸，鸣人向他走去，抚上他的背脊帮他顺气，浴衣上带着微热的湿气，我爱罗平常很少流汗，即使流汗也并不多，可能也是因为很少喝水的缘故，皮肤和嘴唇也较一般人干燥，所以在每次一吻后依旧感到不满足时，他便会偷天换日的编造借口，似将鸣人当成某种赖以为生的养分，可能等同于阳光、空气祸水，有时候，他却表现得这比那些法则更加重要，让鸣人没有任何拒绝的理由。

「鸣人......」像是被鸣人的碰触给电到，我爱罗没过几秒就转身攀上他的身体，一到无人之处，如若磁极南北那样的吸附在一块，鸣人猝不及防的撞上后面的树干，来不及调整姿势，细微的痛楚自脑后传来，下一刻却被我爱罗炽热的气息给逼退，被对方封住的双唇变成现下唯一拥有知觉的感官，而即使在黑暗中五感模糊是如此危险，他依旧沉沦于此，无星的黑夜里，缠绵的亲吻像是烟火那样的绚丽使人迷离不已。

我爱罗舔着他的嘴唇，像是那些晶亮的银丝并非单纯的口水而是沾了蜜糖一样，他有些微醺，今夜，只不过是换了特殊的衣服和场景，加上这居高临下的景致，宽广的河面在此处变成几公分的蓝黑色丝带，点点星火在河边延烧一片，他的恋人让他想更加、更加的靠近对方，即便已经拥抱、亲吻，即便占有了对方的身体和心，却还是想要，却还是无法满足。

爱远不是一切，爱并没有极限。  
我还可以更加、更加的爱你——

「我爱罗、我......」  
鸣人伸出舌头与对方交缠了一阵子，终于找到了说话的空隙，但我爱罗却一只手轻抚他的嘴角，眼带笑意的说：「嘘——」他的唇贴着鸣人的，不愿离开，「别说话。」

天空在短暂的耳鸣后，瞬间亮起，恍若白昼倏忽即逝显现的错觉。

「咻——碰——！」爆炸声乍响了天空，没有星星，烟火就是唯一的闪光点，缤纷灿烂的光束如雨点般落下，淡淡的烟硝味道顺着风向散往四方，让人隐约有种会被光之雨烫伤的错觉，却又无法遏止被光点浇淋的渴望。

也许不论在哪，刻在基因中的向光性总会带着人们走向自己也未曾意想到的地方。  
所以我爱罗和鸣人，最终也还是走向彼此。  
途中危险的跋涉都是勇敢的象征，置死生于度外，才能够得到超越个人生命意义的事物。

没有伤痛，就没有绝处逢生的喜悦；没有分离，就没有失而复得的珍重；没有赌注，就没有孤注一掷的觉悟。

这些充斥着强烈情感的念想远远无法用语言表达，交换拥抱及眼神，反覆感受彼此的抚触与体温。

相爱。  
相杀。

最后，鸣人也突然忘记自己要说些什么，我爱罗的眼神只分给两三朵高空烟火，其他的时间他都紧紧追着他的视线，酸甜的暖意融化在鸣人的微笑里，他唤了恋人的名字，对方这才有些不好意思的直视着他，醉翁之意不在酒的意图被当场发现。

他们相视而笑。

在绚烂的烟花下，在此起彼落的光点里，心跳声盖过了燃爆的鸣响，像是这些美丽的模样都来自于对方纯粹的瞳孔之中。

他们之间已经无需言语。  
一吻以蔽之，爱，无邪。

End.


End file.
